Hotel California
by mikromb13
Summary: COMPLETE: Cody goes to LA after a talent agent is impressed by his school musical. Zack and Carey leave the Tipton after she gets a call from her old Cruise Ship company. Each wonders, is show biz worth it? Based on the song Hotel California by the Eagles
1. Prologue

**Hotel California**

**(A/N) I only own my own OCs**

Summary: Cody goes to live with his father, Kurt in LA after a talent agent is impressed by his performance in his school musical. Zack and Carey also leave the Tipton after she gets a call from her old Cruise Ship company. Each lives it up, but can't help wondering, is show biz all its cracked up to be? Based on the song Hotel California, by The Eagles.

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

**- Zack's POV-**

_I leaned forward on the polished wooden railing and stared off into the ocean. Off on the horizon I could see the sun setting, painting the sky and the ship's white siding with different shades of red and orange. Every few seconds, I felt a soft sea breeze pull on my hair, then release it as the breeze died. Below me, I could hear the hum of the engines along with the soft sound of waves crashing against the side of the ship._

_I sighed deeply to myself as my thoughts turned to my twin, Cody. It's been several months since I last talked to him. I wondered how his life in California was going or if he even remembered me. I took my phone out of my pocket to call him, only to see a small icon shaped like a phone with a red line through it. Duh! I said to myself, you won't get any service until the ship reaches port in the morning. Sighing again, I put the phone back in my pocket and turned my attention back to the ocean. _

_On my left, a few kids were playing ping pong. I guessed they couldn't have been much older than nine or ten. Each had blond hair, worm in a short buzz cut and brown eyes. Soon, one of the kids came running over to me._

"_Hey can we get the ball back?" He said, looking up at me. I looked down and saw a white ping pong ball sitting against my sneaker. I must have been too preoccupied to notice it. I bent down, picked it up and smiled as I handed it back to him. "Thanks!" He said as he ran back over to the ping pong table._

_I watched him and another kid who I presumed to be his brother, send a few volleys back and forth before turning away. I checked my watch, 7:15. Mom's show starts in 15 minutes! I took one last glance at the two kids before heading to the ship's main club. _

_As I entered the empty hallway, a sudden wave of loneliness hit me. Absent-mindedly, I pulled my phone out again. I knew I couldn't get any service but I didn't care. I opened my contact list and scrolled through it until I found Cody's number. I stopped for a second, just staring at the digits. I wondered to myself, even if I could call him now, would he even pick up? I put the phone back in my pocket again, and heard a song coming from the club. Since I was still somewhat far away, the words were faint and hard to make out._

**On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night**

_The closer I got, the louder the words got until I could make out the lyrics._

**There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself,  
'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say..**.

_When I got there, I saw my mom waiting for me in the club's back doorway. "You're on lights tonight Zack." She said with a smile before heading over to her dressing room to finish getting ready for the show. I could already smell the margaritas mixing, and food cooking from the kitchen._

**Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place, such a lovely place,  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year, you can find it here**

_I began setting up the controls for the lights my mom was going to use in tonight's show. As I worked, my thoughts turned back to the kids playing ping pong on the deck. I sighed again. They reminded me of myself and Cody when we were that age. The countless hours we would spend playing baseball, street hockey, skateboarding. Next I thought about the pranks we pulled, and all the fun we had together. _

_After a few seconds, I went back to my work. Those days are gone now. I forced myself to remember. Those days are gone…_

* * *

**Please Read and Review** _  
_


	2. Welcome to the Hotel California

**Chapter 2 – Welcome to the Hotel California**

**(A/N) I only own my own OCs.**

Zack Martin sat at the kitchen table devouring a stack of chocolate chip pancakes. His twin, Cody, sat in the seat next to him, also eating a stack of pancakes. Unlike Zack's though, Cody's were blueberry. "Hey Zack can ya pass me the newspaper?" Cody asked between chews.

"Yea…sure" Zack said. He picked up the newspaper, and glanced at it as he handed it to Cody. A small picture caught his eye. It was a picture of his school auditorium. "Cody check this out!"

"What?" Cody said, leaning over.

"The school play made it into the paper," Zack said.

"Really? Let me see!" Cody snatched the paper and read the picture's article. It was a review for their school's latest production. Cody had gotten the lead role and was mentioned several times in the review. Each time Cody read his name, his eyes lit up as he softly muttered "that's me," or "wow," to himself.

"Congrates buddy," Zack said putting his fork on his now empty plate. Cody also cleaned up his plate and took it over to the sink. Once all the dishes were taken care of, Cody picked the paper, walked over to the couch, and read the article over and over until he practically memorized it. A few minutes later, Carey, the twins' mother walked in.

"Hey mom!" Cody said running over and shoving the paper into her face. "The play was a hit! I'm in the paper!"

Carey took the paper and read the article. When she finished she smiled and ruffled Cody's hair. "Nice job honey." She said, giving him a hug. Zack smiled slightly before going over to watch TV, until it was time to leave for school. He was used to the spotlight, and thought it was nice to see Cody getting it for once. A few minutes later, he and Cody both kissed their mother good bye and caught the bus to school.

Throughout the day, for the first time in his life, Cody couldn't concentrate on his classes. He was too busy thinking about the play. There was another show that night, so thoughts about how he could make his performance even better filled his mind. Finally, the last bell rang, and while Zack and Cody were waiting to catch their bus home, Cody's friends Max and Tapeworm also congratulated him.

"That's awesome Cody." Max said, slapping him playfully on the back.

"Yea," Tapeworm added. "So when's the next performance?"

"Tonight," Cody replied.

"We're there." Tapeworm said.

"Yea definitely." Max finished.

"We'll see ya tonight," Cody said waving as Max and Tapeworm caught their own bus.

Once back at the Tipton, Zack and Cody got off the bus and walked into the hotel.

"Ah, there they are," Mr. Moseby, the hotel manager said as Zack and Cody walked into the hotel. "Cody, this nice young man wants to talk to you. He pointed to a man that looked like he was in his twenties.

He had very short, spiky blond hair, that was covered in gel and green eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket along with a black shirt and khaki pants. A pair of sunglasses also hung from his collar. "Cody Martin?" The man asked, extending his hand forward.

"That's me," Cody said, shaking the man's hand.

"I'm Kyle Gromman," the man said, he reached into his pocket and took out a business card. "I'm with Destiny Talent Agency."

Cody's eyes widened and lit up when he heard Kyle's name. "You're the one who wrote the review for our play! It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gromman."

Kyle smiled and nodded. "Call me Kyle."

"OK Kyle," Cody said, his lip hung open in awe.

Zack pushed Cody out of the way. "Wait, Kyle Gromman? You casted all my favorite movies! Dude this is awesome! Can I have your autograph?" Zack's eyes also lit up as he fumbled for a pen and something for Kyle to sign. Kyle scribbled his name onto Zack's notebook and handed it back to him, still smiling.

"Anyway Cody," Kyle began. "Your show last night was exceptional. Probably the best I've seen from anyone in a long time. I'll also be at tonight's showing. If you keep up the good work, we might have a job waiting for you."

"Wow! R-really?" Cody said, stuttering slightly. "I won't let you down!"

"Good to hear," Kyle said smiling and shaking Cody's hand again. "I've got to get going, I'll see you tonight."

On their way to the school, Carey and the twins stopped at Burger King for dinner. Zack got a double cheeseburger with an extra large order of fries and a large drink. Carey had a grilled chicken salad. Cody however was too nervous to eat. He took three bites of his hamburger before giving it to Zack to finish.

"Cody you gotta eat something." Zack said, sounding concerned.

"I'm not really hungry." Cody replied shortly.

"You're gonna be fine honey." Carey said reassuring. "Remember what I taught you. Just picture the audience in their underwear."

"MOM!" The twins said in unison. "I'm eating!" Zack finished, shivering slightly.

Once they were finished, they headed over to the school. Max and Tapeworm greeted them and wished Cody good luck one last time before going to find their seats. Carey gave Cody a reassuring hug before he went backstage to get ready. Zack was doing the lighting and sound for the play so he followed Cody backstage before heading to his station. When the curtain finally rose, Cody forgot all about Kyle and from the audience's view, literally became his character.

During intermission, Cody saw Kyle waiting for him backstage. "Hi Cody." Kyle said with a beaming smile.

"H-hi Kyle," Cody said when he saw him. "What's up?"

"Another incredible performance. I've seen all I need to see." Kyle said. Cody's eyes lit up brighter than the stage lights.

"R-r-really?"

"How about you, your mother, and myself discuss your terms tomorrow night over dinner? My treat."

"S-sure," Cody replied, still trying to keep a hold of reality.

"Great," Kyle said. "I'll have the limo pick you and your mother up at the Tipton tomorrow night. 6 o clock sharp."

* * *

**(A/N) Please read and review**


	3. Such a Lovely Place

**Chapter 3: Such a Lovely Place**

At exactly six o clock, Kyle's limo pulled up to the Tipton. He greeted Cody and Carey before opening the car door for them, and telling the driver where to go.

He had took them to the most expensive restaurant in Boston and told Cody and Carey to order whatever they wanted. Initially, each had been somewhat hesitant to take that offer until Kyle placed his order and simply said to the waiter, "I'll have the most expensive thing on the menu." Following Kyle's example, Cody ordered fillet minion and Carey ordered the fish and steak dinner. Also before either could protest, Kyle added a slice of chocolate silk pie onto each of their orders. Once the waiter left, Kyle went on to explain the full terms of Cody's contract.

"Wait a minute," Carey said. "Where will he live during all this?"

Kyle smiled, "The studio will provide housing, all expenses are coved by the movie budget. However if you know anyone in the Los Angeles area, and can make it to the studio within an hour of being called, that option is always open."

"Hey mom!" Cody said between chews. "Isn't dad's tour in LA? I can live with him!"

"Um…" Carey said, unsure. "I think that'll be alright. I'll give him a call now." She took out her phone and called Cody's father, Kurt.

Although the phone only rang twice before Kurt picked up, it seemed like an eternity to Carey. "Hello?" a voice came from the receiver.

"Hi Kurt, Carey, how you been? Look Cody's going be heading out to LA for awhile…" She began, stammering noticeably. Cody put his hand on his head and made a rubbing motion as if he had a headache. She glanced over at Cody, then Kyle. Kyle had an 'I'll take care of it face' on with a beaming smile. She handed him the phone.

"Hi Mr. Martin?" Kyle said. "Oh Kurt, Kyle Gromman." Kyle went on to explain the contract to him. He also explained how Cody wanted to live with him while he was on set. "Ok, ok, I'll see you then. Yep, here she is…" He handed the phone back to Carey, and said, "It's all set."

"Yea?" she said as she put the phone back up to her ear. "Ok so you'll pick him up from the airport? OK talk to you later. Bye" She hung up and looked over at Cody. "Your father will pick you up at the airport."

"So I take it we have a deal?" Kyle said as Cody nodded enthusiastically. Kyle then wiped his mouth with his napkin and took a piece of paper out of his jacket and a pen out of his pocket.

Carey looked over the paper, which turned out to be Cody's printed contract, then at Cody. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course!" His response was slightly muffed by the food in his mouth. He snatched the pen away from Kyle and signed his name on the bottom line. He then handed it back to Kyle who smiled, paid the bill, and lead Cody and Carey back to the limo.

After they got settled in, Cody asked. "So how exactly am I getting to LA?"

"Along with my Hollywood jobs, I'm also a pilot." Kyle said, Cody eyebrows twisted slightly. Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue-green card with a lot of black lettering on it that said "Kyle Gromman, Commercial Pilot". Cody's eyes widened when he saw it.

"So I'll be flying you back myself in a studio jet." Kyle finished as he put the card back in his pocket.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Cody said in awe. "Mom you see that? He's got his own pilot license!"

Carey was staring out window, deep in thought. "What? Oh that's nice honey." She said before turning back to window. She was happy for him, but she also knew the game of show business.

"So how about some music?" Kyle said. Cody nodded in approval and Carey just raised her head slightly. He tuned the radio until he found a station he liked. "This is a good song." He took his hand off the radio and rested it in his lap.

**Welcome to the hotel California  
Such a lovely place, such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the hotel California  
Anytime of year, any time of year  
You can find it here**

The whole way home, Kyle continued to explain all the perks that go along with living in Los Angeles. Cody listened intently and asked questions when appropriate. Excitement continued to grow inside him until he felt like he was going to explode.  
**  
Her mind is tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget  
**

When the limo got back to the Tipton, Kyle let Cody and Carey out, wished them a pleasant evening and left. "I'll be back to pick you up in the morning."

"Hey can my mom come to the gate and watch us take off?" Cody asked. Turning back around after reaching the doorway.

"Sure, we'll get her a special pass tomorrow. Good night, get some sleep." Kyle said with one last smile before climbing back into the limo and leaving them alone.

The elevator ride back up to their suite was a quiet almost awkward one. A soft ding told them they had reached their floor. Cody walked out of the elevator, but Carey stayed where she was. "Mom," Cody said. "This is our floor." At the sound of her son's voice, Carey stepped out of the elevator, and let them into their suite.

Zack was laying down on the couch, watching his and Cody's favorite game show. "Hi Zack!" Cody said walking over to his twin.

Zack raised his head and quickly said "hey" before turning back to the TV.

Carey walked over and turned off the TV. "HEY!" Zack protested.

"Zack, we have something to tell you." Carey began.

"Yea?"

"I got the part!" Cody almost yelled. "I'm going to LA!"

"Cool," Zack said quickly before grabbing the TV remote and turning his show back on. "Have fun."

Cody looked up at his mother, who smiled and said, "well let's get you packed. You got a big day tomorrow."

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	4. Such a Lovely Face

**Chapter Four: Such a Lovely Face**

**(A/N) This chapter was written by Darkelements10 **

"Zack, I'm taking Cody to the airport now" Carey called as she picked up one of Cody's suitcases and hung up her phone.

Zack slowly walked out of the boys' suite, looking tired. His hair was sticking up in about twenty different directions and he had a red hand print on his cheek. That just proved he had just woken up from a nap.

"Great, did you have to wake me up, I was dreaming of Maddie's and my wedding night" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

'You would sleep through your whole wedding just to continue the dream then to live it" Cody teased. Zack glared at him and brush his hair off of his forehead.

"Like I said, I'm getting ready to take Cody to the airport" Carey repeated, shaking her head in amusement. "Cody, your father will pick you up at your hotel instead."

"Bye Zack" Cody said, holding out his arms for a hug from his brother.

"Yeah, bye" Zack replied and turned to go back into the bedroom. Dejectedly, Cody lowered his arms and grabbed his backpack. "Have fun in LA" Zack called over his shoulder, sarcastically as Cody and Carey left the suite.

In less than two hours, Cody was on Kyle's private Jet to LA.

* * *

"Hey Kyle, can I use this MP3 player?" Cody called over the roar of the engine, as he got up from his giant plane seat.

"Sure, use whatever you want!" Kyle called back, grinning as Cody grabbed a big bag of candy that was sitting on the glass display case. "Now Cody, as soon as we get to LA, we're going to check into the hotel, that your dad is going to pick you up from tomorrow, and then go meet some people at the studio."

"Great" Cody replied excitedly. "Who knew that being in a school play could end of being like this" and then his smile dropped and Kyle noticed.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really. It's just weird not being with my brother, I've never been apart from him, you know" Cody replied sighing sadly. Kyle smiled at him and went to talk to his co-pilot. "Not much longer until we arrive at LA"

"Great" Cody replied and pulled the headphones of the MP3 over his ears.

* * *

"Hey Mom" Zack greeted as he bounced a basketball in his hand as he walked into the suite.

"Zack, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't play basketball in the suite?" Carey asked when she noticed the ball in his hands. Zack cocked his head in thought.

"Until I start listening" he replied with a cheeky grin. Carey opened her mouth to say something, but the phone ringing cut her off.

"Hello?" she asked, answering the phone.

"Is this Miss. Carey Martin?"

"Yes it is, who's this?"

"This is Wilfred Tipton"

"Oh! Mr. Tipton, it's an honor to hear your voice" Carey cried. Interested, Zack walked over to his mother and pressed his ear against the phone to listen.

"I could say the same, I listened to a tape of your performance last night and you're very talented"

"Thank you Mr. Tipton"

"You're welcome. Now, I have a proposition for you, for a promotion. How would you like to perform on one of my many cruise ships? You'll get a lot more money as your pay, and you get your vacation at the same time you're singing"

"Mom, say yes, say yes!" Zack hissed, tugging on her arm.

"Could you hold on a second, Mr. Tipton?" Carey asked.

"Certainly"

Carey held her hand over the phone and looked at Zack. "Honey, if we do this, we may not be able to come back here until Christmas or so. Don't you want to see your friends?" Carey asked.

"I'll make new ones on the boat" Zack replied.

"What about your schooling an stuff, I'll have to take you with me while we're gone" Carey replied.

"I can e-mail my teachers every day" Zack replied and crossed his fingers behind his back. "C'mon mom, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity"

Carey smiled and put the phone back to her ear. "Mr. Tipton? Yes, I would love to take the job, but my son has to come with me"

"That's fine, I'll call you tomorrow with all of the details"

"All right, bye Mr. Tipton" Carey hung up the phone and Zack started to jump around, cheering.

"Ok, Zack, if we're going to go on this trip, I need you to go and pack and-"

Carey stopped talking as she watched Zack run into the boys' room and start to throw stuff into his suitcase at top speed.

* * *

"That was the most beautiful hotel I've ever seen, and big too" Cody said as he and Kyle got into the limo. "It was better than the Tipton"

"A little home sick?" Kyle asked after telling the chauffeur where to go.

"Not really" Cody lied. In reality he really missed the hotel and everyone and everything that was in it. He even missed the way that Arwin was forever chasing his mother, and the constant flirting that Zack did to Maddie and all of the other girls that stayed at the hotel.

"If you say so" Kyle replied with a knowing smirk. Cody smiled back and rolled down the sun roof before standing up on the seat and sticking his head out, like he had seen in all of the movies.

"Wow, I never knew LA was so beautiful" he said looking at all of the people, shops, and beaches. A couple of girls that they passed by waved at him and Cody blushed and quickly got back down on the seat. "Do you live out here?"

"I have a house out here, but I don't live here all of the time" Kyle replied.

"Married? Have kids?"

"No and no," Kyle looked out of the window as the limo slowed down. "We're here"

"Oh boy!" Cody jumped out of the car and followed Kyle inside the studio. They stepped into the lobby and Kyle said something to someone at the front desk. A door opened and a group of kids walked out.

**Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place, such a lovely place,  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year, you can find it here**

There were three boys and a girl in the group of kids. There was a small boy who was skipping behind the other three, Cody noticed him easily because he had bright blue eyes and dimples in his cheeks. The other two boys were twins with black hair and caramel brown eyes. They were obviously twins and the only way you could tell them apart was that one of them had a lock of blonde hair and the other had a lock of silver hair.

And there was the girl, the one that Cody first noticed. She was, by far, the prettiest girl that Cody had ever seen. She had long black hair and icy blue eyes. She had her hair up in a ponytail, and when the girl turned to look at Cody, he saw that she had a strand of purple hair. When the girl met his gaze, Cody quickly looked away, his cheeks turning red.

"Are you ok?" Kyle asked, turning to tell Cody where they should go. "Your face is red."

"Just kind of hot" Cody mumbled, fanning himself.

"If you say so" Kyle replied.

* * *


	5. Plenty of Room

**Chapter 5: Plenty of Room**

**(A/N) I only own my own OCs **

"Wow this is awesome!" Zack said as he gawked up at the side of the ship. The bottom half of the ship's side was dark green. The top half was pure white with the exception of a gold strip that separated the two sections.

"Zack!" Carey said, bring Zack back to reality. He jumped slightly before looking over at his mother sheepishly. "Let's go honey." She said after she had his attention again.

Carey and Zack continued to walk along the ship until they reached the crew entrance at the very front. They were greeted by two docks men who checked their passports and crew badges before leading them to their cabin. On the way to their room, they passed a girl with black hair that was worn in a pony tail with a red strand that fell in front of her eye. With her, was a boy who looked slightly older that had black hair and blue eyes. The girl shot a quick look at Zack who returned it before she disappeared down another hallway.

"Here we are," one of the docks men said, "Rooms 1-3A and B." He handed both Zack and Carey identical key chains. Carey's however had two keys on it and a small card with a magnetic strip. Zack's only had one key along with the card.

"These are your room keys." He continued to explain. He then looked over at Carey. "The second key is a manual key to his room. The cards open the electronic locks, the keys are for the deadbolts. The cards can also be used like charge cards." Zack's eyes lit up when he heard this. Carey noticed and shot him a look before turning back to the dock man. "Employees get $500 per trip. Anything after that comes out of your pay." Carey nodded in understanding.

"Thanks," Carey said before turning towards her room. Zack was also bout to go into his room, when the docks man directed their attention back to him.

"Oh I almost forgot," He said. "Be sure to go to Key Office on the bridge to get your card access activated. You type in your job and it automatically gives you access to any area that you require. For security though, you gotta do this every time the ship pills into port."

"Ok thanks." Carey and Zack both waved to the docks men before opening their respective doors and walking into their rooms. Each was surprised to find all their luggage already waiting for them. After exploring his room for about a minute, Zack left it and shut the door. "Bye mom, I gonna go explore." _And find that girl. _Zack thought to himself.

"Hold on Zack!" Carey said as he was about to take off down the hallway. "Don't forget there's a safety drill at 4. AND I expect you to treat this ship with some respect, not like the hotel!"

"Yes mom," he replied dully, his feet turning in the opposite direction.

Carey could tell Zack was getting anxious, and that anything else she said would go in one ear and right out through the other. "Also don't forget to unpack your things."

"Yes mom," he inched further and further away.

"And don't charge anything until I say its ok"

"Yes mom." With that he took off down the hallway.

* * *

"DAD!" Cody yelled as he walked out of the studio and saw Kurt waiting for him in the parking lot. Cody ran forward and leapt onto his father. Kyle followed him, and silently watched the reunion, still smiling..

"Cody!" Kurt smiled and set Cody back down after a round of hugs. "It's great to see you again! How was the flight?"

"Awesome!" Cody replied. "Kyle even let me fly the plane!" Kurt looked over at Kyle with a look of slight confusion.

"Yea, he took the controls for a few minutes while we were at altitude." Kyle said. "Nice Jack-of-all-trades you got there Kurt." Kyle then walked over and shook Kurt's hand. "Natural born actor and aviator." Cody smiled again, blushing slightly. "Anyway I'm sure you two got some catching up to do, so Cody I'll see you bright and early tomorrow. Eight o' clock sharp."

"Yes sir." Cody replied. Kyle gave them a final wave before turning back into the studio, leaving them alone.

"So Cody," Kurt said as he opened the door to his tour bus. Cody's eyes widened in amazement when he saw the inside, there were two couches, a table, several cabinets outlined in neon lights, a computer complete with desk, and a stereo that littered the bus interior with speakers.. A plasma TV also hung on the wall across from the couch."Welcome to LA!"

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry it was kinda short, the next one will be longer. ****Kurt also has a new bus. Please Read and Review**


	6. Anytime of Year

**Chapter 6: Anytime of Year**

**(A/N) I only own my own OCs **

"Zack, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Carey yelled, sticking her head into Zack's room.

The ship's captain was holding a special dinner for the crew, as was always the tradition the night before the ship set sail again with another load of tourists.

Zack finished tying his bow tie before plastering his hair with gel and slicking it back. Next he grabbed his suit jacket before locking his door and meeting his mother in the hallway. "I'm ready." He said with a smirk.

Carey sighed before leading him down to the ship's fine-dining restaurant, which was located on the top deck. Before they went in, Carey grabbed Zack's shoulder and looked sternly into his eyes, "Zackary, you better behave tonight. No spit balls, bad manners, or anything."

Zack gave her an angelic smile and put his hands behind his head, "How else would I behave?" Then he made a pretend hurt face. Carey smiled, and patted him on the back. Soon afterwards, they were seated at a round table towards the middle of the room. The only table that wasn't a circle was a long rectangular one at the front of the room. After he took his seat, Zack looked down at the arrangement of silverware in front of him. He had never seen so many forks, knives and spoons in one place.

Suddenly, Zack's mind began to wander. He then briefly glanced over at the seat next to him, expecting to see Cody, only to remember, Cody was in LA He smiled slightly at the steward who sat down next to him, before turning back to his place. _I wonder what Cody's doing now."_ He thought to himself. A second later, he shook the thought from his head.

Zack picked up his fork and admired its shape. The bend in its handle was perfect for flinging. He put his fingers on both sides and tested its springiness. _PERFECT! _ He thought to himself. Suddenly he felt a nudge from his mother in his shoulder. He sheepishly looked up and set the fork back down. "OK,OK" Zack said in a dull tone.

After a while, the room started to fill up fast with the other crew members. Zack watched, bored, as they took their seats one by one. The waiters also began serving the main entrée, Chicken Parmesan. Suddenly a couple of voices caught his attention

"Look, just sit down and enjoy the dinner." Zack turned and saw the boy from earlier talking to the same girl that was with him. "I can handle this section."

"You sure?" She replied.

"Yes." He answered. "Just promise me there won't be a repeat of the Nassau incident."

She smiled devilishly, "Ok, but I can't for sure."

He smiled and slapped her playfully on the back. A few seconds later, she sat down one table behind Zack and Carey.

Zack continued to look over at her, smiling to himself. _Wait, isn't that the girl I saw earlier in the hallway? She must want me. I know it. Man! This ship has everything, even hot girls!_

He took another glance over at her. This time, however she shot a "what-are-you-staring-at?" look back him. He smiled flirtatiously and winked before looking away, pretending not to be interested.

_WHACK!_ Something small, round, and wet slammed into his head. Zack flung his head around, only to see her staring in the opposite direction, playfully twirling a straw in her hands. _Oh no she didn't! _Zack thought to himself as he picked up his own straw and put a piece of the paper in his mouth.

"Zack!" Carey said, turning to her son. He quickly shoved the straw under the table.

"What?" He quickly glanced over at the girl, who was obviously aware that he was getting scolded. Zack gritted his teeth. _She's gonna get it now!_

Carey sighed, "Could you just behave for five minutes?"

"Yes mom." He swallowed the paper, groaning slightly, before setting his straw back down on the table.

A few seconds later, another spitball hit the back of his head. Zack tried to ignore it, for the time being. He definitely wasn't going to let her get away with hitting him twice. He glanced over at Carey, who finally looked distracted by the other crew members at the table.

About a minute later, a third spitball hit Zack. He turned and saw the girl blow on the top of her straw, before smirking and turning around. _That's it! _Zack thought. _Just you wait!_

Zack glanced over at his mother again, who was finally engaged in a conversation with the crew members sitting next to them. Carefully Zack took out his straw again, loaded it, and aimed.

Zack took a deep breath and fired the spitball. It flew and met its target: the back of her neck. She grabbed her neck and spun around. He smirked at her and turned back to his own table.

"Zack," Carey said. "I'm going to run to the ladies room. I'll be back in a few minutes, please don't cause anything while I'm gone."

Zack smirked again, "Don't worry mother, I'll be good." She smiled, got up and walked out of the room. "Good enough to hit the same spot twice." He added to himself after she was gone. He loaded up the straw again and got ready to take another shot.

This time, however, the girl was ready for him. She ducked and the spit ball hit a waiter that was passing by with a tray of glasses filled with wine and champaign. Unfortunately, the tray was held palm up by the waiter and was balancing on his hand.

The waiter jumped in surprise, causing the tray to lose its balance and tumble on to the table next to the girl's. Again, unfortunately for the waiter, the tablecloth was not the only item hit by the falling drinks. Everyone at that table was now wearing the contents of at least one of the glasses.

Zack bent over laughing. To avoid any attention, he covered his mouth and pretended like he was caughing. A second later however, Zack saw a piece of chicken flying at him like a Frisbee. With lightning quick reflexes, Zack also ducked, and the chicken slammed into a woman on the other side of his table, leaving a large, red sauce mark on her white dress.

She screamed and quickly stood up, throwing her chair backwards in the process. The chair slammed into a man behind her, knocking his head into his plate. Between waiters running all over to help clean up and people yelling, it seemed like complete chaos had flooded the room.

Zack smiled and took his fork, and loaded it up with a ball of tightly packed noodles. The girl did the same, only with a healthy helping of mashed potatoes. Each then took aim and fired. The missiles crossed in midair and fell towards their targets.

Thinking fast, Zack grabbed the table cloth and held it up like a shield. As a result of Zack yanking the table cloth, every plate, glass and piece of silverware flew in the air, covering everyone within a one table radius with sauce, chicken, noodles, and liquids. The girl did the same, causing a similar effect on everyone near her.

"ZACKARY MARTIN!"

"RILEY JACKSON!"

The two voices chorused as both Zack and the girl, who he assumed was Riley spun around. As each saw and angry face bearing down on them, they muttered. "I'm in trouble."

* * *

**(A/N) Riley (the girl)/her brother belong to Darkelements10. This chapter concentrated on Zack's first adventure on the cruise ship, the next one will feature how Cody's first day in LA turns out. Please Read and Review.**


	7. You Can Find it Here

**Chapter 7: You Can Find it Here**

"GO! GO! GO! YEAH!!" Cody yelled at the TV as he jumped up off the couch, throwing a large bowl of popcorn all over him, the couch, and the floor.

"HELL YEA!" Kurt yelled as he leapt up also. The two caught their breath while a replay of a 50 yard touchdown run played over and over. Kurt then looked over at Cody and said, "Ya know Cody, this is your first night in LA, lets watch the game in style."

"What do ya mean?" Cody said, looking up.

"Oh, you'll see," Kurt said grinning. He then leapt into the driver seat, and threw the key into the ignition. Next he looked back at Cody, still grinning and said, "Buckle up."

Cody did as he was told, just as Kurt's foot slammed the gas pedal to the floor, giving the bus a healthy acceleration rate. As they flew down the interstate, Kurt flipped open his phone and dialed several phone numbers. After each one connected, he would say, "Come on down," or "Wing night, see ya there." Next they pulled off and into a parking lot next to a building that had a large neon sign that read, "Joe's Wings and Bar."

Kurt and Cody hopped out of the bus as three other cars came whizzing into the parking lot, and pulled into the spots next to Kurt's bus. A man and a girl who Cody guessed were about the same age as his dad stepped out of two of the cars. A third man stepped out of the third car, but he was by himself. The first two men each had shoulder length dark blond hair and brown eyes. The first one however was considerably shorter than the other. His girlfriend was his height, and had very dark brown hair and eyes. The second man's girlfriend was a couple inches shorter than him, and also had blond hair, along with green eyes. Cody's mouth fell open when he saw them.

Kurt's eyes scanned the highway before turning to the man who was alone. He had shoulder length brown hair and had a larger build then the other two. "So where's Rob?" Kurt asked him.

"Dunno, the man replied. "Said he had to pick his kids up from the studio or something."

Kurt sighed and shook his head before a smile returned to his face. "Anyway, guys, this is my son Cody." He pointed to each of the men, starting with the taller blond one before moving onto the short blond one, and finally to the brown haired man. "Cody these are Chris, Dave, and Jay."

Cody shook each of their hands, smiling and said, "Nice to meet you."

Kurt then pointed to the two women who were with Chris and Dave. "And these two _lovely_ ladies are Mimi and Monica." He pointed to the blond first, then the brown haired woman.

They each walked up to Cody and shook each of his hands at the same time, "Nice to meet you Cody." They said in unison.

After about a minute, Cody stuttered out a "hi." It felt like the temperature around him had soared, and his shirt started sticking to his chest. As Cody pulled his now wet shirt away from his body, Mimi and Monica each giggled before heading back to their respective boyfriends.

Kurt gave the highway one last glance before turning to the group and saying, "Well I guess he'll haveta find us." With that the group headed inside.

Once they entered the sports bar, Cody felt like he was in a completely different world. The walls were littered with team pennants, jerseys and equipment. Stuck between some of the pennants were several LCD flat screen TVs, each featuring a different game. Also about every ten feet, another set of four TVs hung over the walkways. Strung between each of the TVs were orange, red, blue, and white Christmas lights. Also on the walls were several other neon lights, featuring an advertisement for different kinds of beers and drinks.

"How many?" A waitress said to them as she walked over wearing a huge smile. Cody guessed that she was in her early twenties. She had light brown shoulder length hair; teal colored eyes, and wore a white shirt along with tight black shorts.

"How many would ya like?" Kurt replied with a flirtatious wink. Both he and waitress laughed for a second before his said, "Eight, maybe nine."

"Ok," The waitress said as she grabbed the appropriate number of menus before leading them to a booth on the side of the room with an excellent view of the game Cody and Kurt had been watching before they left.. After they were seated, the waitress pointed to a small box with a speaker on it on the back of their table. "This is your Game Box; use the arrows to listen to whatever game you want." She then asked what drinks they wanted. They all chose a different kind of beer, with the exception of Cody who decided to get a Pepsi.

After receiving a round of looks, Cody squirmed a little and said, "I'm too young for that stuff."

"Don't worry Cody, we're all kids here." Dave said.

"Yea one big family," Chris added.

Mimi and Monica slapped each of them on the back of their heads before turning Cody. "Don't listen to them Cody." Mimi said.

"Yea you don't wanna turn out like these dumb asses." Monica finished.

Kurt and jay each made an "ooo" noise. "They got you," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Jay added. "I guess we know who the men in those relationships are." He and Kurt laughed before taking one glance at the menu and slamming it shut.

When the waitress came back, Kurt handed her the menus and said, "We'll have one of your 50 wing buckets, medium, and one 10 order," He then grinned at the waitress, "make them 'Atomic Death.'" After one last smile, the waitress turned and headed back to the kitchen to drop the order off.

Everyone turned their attention back to the game, with the exception of Mimi and Monica, who were more interested in each other's cosmetics and clothes. They also kept diverting Cody's attention with questions such as, "So, how do you like LA?" or "So Cody, you got a girlfriend?"

After a few minutes, Jay pointed towards the door and said, "Hey there's Rob!" Him, Kurt, Chris and Dave each stood up, waved and whistled to get his attention. Cody looked over and noticed the girl from the recording studio tagging closely behind Rob. His face started to burn, as he pretended to turn his attention back to the game.

"Rob, ya made it!" Kurt said as they shook grabbed each other's hand, bumped shoulders, and slapped each other on the back. "So you brought Rhuben with you? Awesome!" The others also greeted him and Rhuben. "Oh, Rhuben, this is my son, Cody."

"Hi Cody," She replied casually.

"H-h-h-hi." Cody stammered out, feeling himself sweat again.

"Sorry I'm late, what's the score?"

"Eh, only gonna cost ya a beer." Kurt joked. He and Rob both laughed. "And it's 17-7."

Rob also greeted Mimi and Monica, before sitting down and catching up on the game's events with Chris and Dave. Rhuben sat down across from Cody, who was sweating noticeably. She giggled softly to herself.

When it was halftime, the waitress brought their wings out along with several containers filled with bleu cheese and Ranch to dip the wings in. As soon as the waitress set the platter down, Kurt winked at her and grabbed one of the "Atomic Death" wings, put the wing in his mouth and pulled it out clean.

A second later, Kurt closed his eyes, and shook his head back and forth before swallowing the rest of the sauce. "OOO WOW! That's hot!" He said with a smile. Dave and Chris each took one, and smiled at Mimi and Monica before taking a bite. A second later they were screaming, and grabbing for their drinks, while everyone else laughed.

Rhuben decided she was up next. With a devilish smile, she took a wing and rolled it around in the sauce that had dripped onto the plate, trying to get as much as possible. She then took a big bite out of the wing. As she finished swallowing the rest of the sauce, she smiled over at Cody, as if daring him to try one.

"Your turn Cody." Kurt said, handing him the plate. Normally, Cody hated spicy food, but he had to make up for looking like a geek in front of Rhuben earlier. Putting a casual smile on his face, he took a wing, and like Rhuben, rolled it around to get as much sauce as possible, before putting the wing in his mouth.

_This isn't so bad._ Cody thought at first as he chewed the wing. Then the heat started to kick in. Cody felt his mouth getting hotter and hotter, until it felt like his whole mouth was on fire, but the sauce didn't stop there. The heat continued to intensify as Cody's eyes began to water. He slammed them shut, and shook his head, as if trying to escape the heat. For a moment, he thought steam was blowing out of his ears. The heat still didn't stop. Cody felt his face growing redder and redder. Finally he thought his tongue was being burned off by a branding iron. He wanted more than anything to grab his drink, but knew that Pepsi would only make the heat worse.

Finally, the heat started to die down. Cody looked over at Rhuben through watery eyes, then over at Kurt, who showed him a picture on his phone of his face while the sauce was at its peak. Cody laughed slightly, when he saw it. His face was bright red and his eyes were slammed shut. His mouth was also completely open.

Cody then pushed plate of "Atomic Death" wings away, but Rhuben pushed it back at him, "So Cody," She said devilishly. "Ready for round 2?"

* * *

**(A/N) Found out from experience that pop (or soda) makes the effects of hot sauce worse. Rhuben, also belongs to Darkelements10. Please Read and Review **


	8. On a Dark Desert Highway

**(A/N) This story is now a co-write with Darkelements10 **

**Chapter Eight: On a Dark Desert Highway**

"No cell phone, no TV, no music, you can't even breathe unless I tell you to, do I make myself clear?" Carey demanded Zack, after everyone left the dining hall.

"Yes mom," Zack muttered, sliding lower in his chair.

"Now, I'm going to go find the manager, or whatever and apologize and beg that he doesn't make us get off of this ship" Carey sighed as she got out of her chair. "Don't go anywhere."

"Yes mom." Zack muttered again.

Zack watched as Carey left the dining room and looked around. He saw that Riley and the other guy were standing in the corner talking quietly. Riley waved her arms around her head and then pointed to Zack and then she said something that caused the boy to laugh. The boy placed his hands on Riley's shoulders, said something, and kissed her forehead before walking away. Riley watched him leave with a scowl on her face before turning to face Zack's direction.

Zack quickly looked away, twirling a fork in his hands as if he was waiting for someone.

"I'm taking a guess you're the type of person who can't go through anything without causing trouble."

Zack turned and saw Riley standing next to him. He turned so he was completely facing her and flashed a brilliant smile.

"Only when I'm bored," he replied.

"That must be often." Riley commented in a bored tone as she sat down at the other side of the table.

"Not recently," Zack replied smoothly and held his hand out. "I'm Zack."

"Riley," the girl replied but didn't shake his hand. "What are you doing on this cruise? It doesn't look like you're a tourist."

"My mom is the new performer here, she sings during dinners and stuff." Zack replied. "What about you?"

"I work here with Julius, the guy that was with me, we're waiters," Riley replied.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Zack asked causally, even though he hoped that he wasn't.

"Yeah, I'd want to date my brother," Riley said with a small eye roll.

"I don't know, there are some weird people out there." Zack said with a small smile.

"If you're calling me weird, then you should look in a mirror because you're the definition of weird," she shot back automatically.

"And I see you have jokes as well as a good arm" Zack said.

"Oh, the chicken thing. You know if you didn't start that by staring at me, then I wouldn't have to worry about having all of that money taken out of my paycheck. And you wouldn't have been scolded by your mommy." Riley said and made a baby face when she said mommy.

"Shut up!" Zack snapped.

"Whatever." Riley got up and started to clear the table. "You might as well leave; I'm not going to have enough time to talk since I have to clean up all of this stuff."

"Oh, so you wanted to stay and talk to me?" Zack asked hopefully.

"No, but I figured that you'd keep flapping you gums while I tried to concentrate" Riley shot back and continued tossing dishes into the bin.

"Do you need help?" Zack offered, standing up.

"I'd rather you didn't" Riley replied coolly and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"W-what?" Cody gaped at Rhuben, who was grinning back at him, and pushed the plate back towards her.

"C'mon, I had to do this exact same thing when my dad first brought me here." Rhuben said and pushed the plate towards Cody again.

"Rhuben, you don't have to do this" Robert said in a warning tone.

"Hey, if she had to endure it, I think Cody can too." Chris said with a grin.

"Cody, you don't have to," Monica said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, it's just a little initiation thing that we go through with the new members, it's nothing serious, and we'll still respect you." Mimi said.

"Have all of you guys done this?" Cody asked, looking at his dad, to Robert, and then back to Rhuben.

"Yeah, along with Rhuben, her three brothers Patrick, Noah, and Sydney did it too" Kurt nodded. "I'm surprised that Sydney could handle it. For such a small boy he's really cool"

"That's what I always say" Robert replied with a small smirk on his face.

"I've had enough thank you" Cody said and pushed the plate away again.

"I'm impressed, you don't give into peer pressure that easily" Rhuben said as she and Chris, Dave, Kurt, and Robert grabbed more atomic death wings.

"Thank you, I think" Cody said, blushing. Kurt noticed and nudged Robert's arm. Robert looked up from the TV and over at Kurt. Kurt nodded towards his blushing son and Robert gave a small smile.

"Cody, are you alright, you're turning red" Mimi said as she noticed and hid a smile.

"I'm fine" he replied, feeling overheated and sweaty.

"If you say so" Rhuben said and slid out of the booth. "Dad, I'm going to call Julius ok?"

"All right" Robert replied.

Rhuben pulled her cell phone out of her pocket as she walked towards the back of the bar. Cody watched her leave and then turned back to the others, just to see them staring at him.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"You like her, don't you?" Kurt asked.

"W-What gives you that idea, I hardly know her" Cody said as he pretended to be interested in the pattern on the table.

"The fact that your face is red and sweating bullets" Chris spoke up.

"I just ate a atomic death wing, you'd be sweating too" Cody shot back defensively.

"No, your face turned red when she complimented you, and you didn't touch the wings" Mimi said with a sly smile. "Trust me, girls can tell when a guy likes someone, and you like Rob's daughter"

"Well then, who's that Julius person she's calling?" Cody asked.

"That's her eldest brother, he and her twin are working on a cruise ship" Robert replied.

"Why'd you split them up?" Dave asked curiously.

"They were getting in too much trouble, so I thought that a few months apart will do them some good." Robert replied before turning to Cody. "If you want to go after my daughter, I won't stop you. I just have to warn you that you'll have to keep up with her first"

"Julius says hi, and that some blonde kid got Riley in a lot of trouble" Rhuben said when she came back to the table. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing" Cody replied quickly.

"If you say so" Rhuben replied, studying his face before turning back to the TV.

* * *

"Mom, I'm really sorry about what happened today" Zack said as he and Carey walked back to their cabin.

"I know you are sweetie, I'm just lucky that the cruise didn't actually start yet" Carey said as she ran her fingers through her son's hair.

"Yeah" Zack said with a chuckle. He thought back to the conversation that he had with Riley.

_"No, but I figured that you'd keep flapping you gums while I tried to concentrate" Riley shot back and continued tossing dishes into the bin._

_"Do you need help?" Zack offered, standing up._

_"I'd rather you didn't" Riley replied coolly and walked into the kitchen._

"Just you wait, I'm going to win her over before this cruise is even halfway out to sea" Zack muttered to himself…

* * *

**Please Read and Review  
**


	9. Cool Wind in My Hair

**Chapter 9: Cool Wind in My Hair**

The next day, Cody sprung out of bed, got dressed, and within an hour was on his way down to the studio. When they pulled up, he saw Kyle waiting for him in the parking, and for once, he wasn't smiling.

"You're late," He said, as Cody stared at him in horror, too awestruck to say anything. He looked over at the clock on the counsel: 7:55.

"Wh-h-hat are you talking about?" Cody finally stammered out. "I-I-I thought you said 8 am?"

A second later, there was a flash of light, and Kyle's face broke into the genuine smile as he started laughing. "I'm just kidding Cody, you're right on time. But you shoulda seen the look on your face. Priceless." He reached in and shook Cody's shoulder. Cody still had a dumbstruck look on his face. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the director while your dad parks the um…bus. He's welcome to watch if he wants."

Cody hopped out of the bus and followed Kyle inside. As they walked in, Cody noticed everyone was huddled around a television screen, giggling and muttering. Kyle nudged Cody, "Why don't you go see what's so funny?" He said with a small chuckle. Cody walked over, followed closely by Kyle.

Cody saw on the screen was a picture of him. His mouth was hung open all the way and his eyes were the size of golf balls. He could also see where the color had drained from his face.

"Best look we've gotten in years," Kyle said. "It's a little joke we play on the new actors. I've gotten some wild looks, but like I said, I think yours takes the cake."

Cody smiled and chucked nervously.

"Come on," Kyle said. "I'll introduce you to the director."

Cody followed Kyle over to a man who looked like he was in his mid thirties. He had a pair of baggy blue jeans on along with a red T-Shirt and an open black vest. He also wore a red and white baseball cap over his dark brown hair. "Cody this is James Keith, the director." Kyle said motioning over. "James this is Cody, the protégé I told you about."

"Nice to meet you Cody," James said as he extended his hand.

Cody took it and shook it, "You too." He squeaked.

"Come on," James said. "Let's head over to my office so we can make copies of and finalize your paper work."

Cody and Kyle followed James over to a small cubical near the back of the building. On his desk was a lab top, a name tag, and a mess of papers. On a self on the side of the office was a radio, which was turned down really low, but Cody could still make out some of the lyrics of the song playing.

**So I called up the captain,  
'please bring me my wine'  
He said, 'we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine'**

James shuffled some papers and took out a folder that had Cody's name on it. He made a couple of copies of the contract and Cody's paperwork. After Cody signed each, he handed one set to Kyle.

"Well," Kyle said, turning to Cody. "This is where I leave you. I'll be in to check on your progress every so often. I'm sure you won't disappoint me. Who knows, if this picture goes well, I might look into fully contracting you for multiple sets."

**And still those voices are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say..**.

Cody smiled and shook Kyle's hand. Kyle then shook James' hand and walked out of the building.

Throughout the rest of the day, James took Cody around the studio and got the cast and crew onto a first name basis with each other. Everyone was also given a copy of the script, which was expected to be known by the end of the week. After Cody got his copy, he walked out to meet Kurt in the parking area. Once he was outside, he glanced over to his left and froze. In the dying sunlight, he saw Rhuben standing outside a door further down on the building, She kept glancing at her watch as if she whoever she was waiting for was hours late.

Cody felt himself getting warm again. He was awestricken by glow of the sunset on her face. It seemed to pull him over to her until her voice brought him back to reality.

"Hey," She said casually. "What are you doing here?"

"W-w-waiting for my dad," Cody replied. He mentally smacked himself. _Why can't I just talk to her?_ He thought angrily.

"Oh."

"H-how about you?" He asked. His voice sounded like talking was the hardest thing in the world, but Rhuben didn't seem to notice, at least as far as Cody could tell.

"I'm just waiting for my brothers to finish up." She replied in the same casual tone "They take forever to put their stuff away."

Cody nodded. For the next minute, the two stood in silence. "H-hey Rhuben?" He started.

"Yea?" She replied.

"I-I was wondering…" Cody began, but then his voice broke.

"Yea?" She said again. He stayed silent as her eyes twisted in confusion.

"so…um….yea….I-I…"

She gave him another look of confusion, causing what courage Cody had to disappear completely.

"So, yea…I was wondering…when does your CD come out?" He asked, slapping himself mentally again. _YOU'RE PATHETIC!_

"Oh, in a few months." She said as she took another glance at her watch and then inside.

Cody swallowed deeply. "Hey Rhuben?"

"Yea?" She said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Also…" The sound of slamming doors cut him off as three smaller kids came running out. They were the same kids Cody had seen with Rhuben the first time, and assumed they were the siblings that were mentioned by his dad the night before.

"Sorry," The youngest said, with a sheepish look.

"Yea, I couldn't get the stupid sound system to power down the right way." One of the twins said.

"That's because you're technical idiot," The other twin said with a grin.

"At least I didn't shatter the light by playing ball in the studio." The first twin retorted.

"OK!" Rhuben said, stepping in. "Cody, these are my brothers, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney." She pointed to each of the twins then at the youngest boy. "Guys this is Cody.

"Nice to meet you," Cody said and shook each of their hands.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" Patrick said with a large grin, at which Cody's face turned redder than the sunset.

"He must be," Noah added.

"Yea look how red he is!" Sydney said.

"So you guys go on a date yet?" Noah said.

"Or kiss-"

"OK, I think its time to get home," Rhuben said. "See ya round Cody."

"B-bye," Cody stammered.

A moment later, Kurt pulled up, and Cody practically dove into the back seat. He wanted more than anything to leave, but Kurt still had yet to back out of the parking lot.

"Hey Kurt!" The twins called.

"Hey guys, how's the new demo coming?" Kurt asked.

_Will he just go already!_ Cody thought.

"Awesome! Almost done." Sydney answered.

"Hey you guys meet my son Cody?" Kurt asked.

"Yea," Patrick said.

"I think he likes Rhuben," Sydney added.

"His face was redder than a stop sign!" Noah finished.

"He went through the initiation last night," Rhuben said, looking over at her brothers. "He didn't really handle the wings really well."

"What happened??" The twins yelled in unison. Kurt showed them the picture and all three busted up laughing. "That's priceless!"

"Anyway we gotta get going, your dad still on for tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"The pool tourney?" Rhuben said looking up. "Yea but he might be late again. Chris and Dave are going down this time!"

"I don't know, Cody was telling me he's got decent shot," Kurt said with a devilish grin. "You and Rob better watch out."

At the mention of his name, Cody buried his face into the cushion.

Rhuben also smiled devilishly. "We'll see. Bye Kurt."

"Bye Cody," The three boys said in unison.

As they pulled out, Kurt looked over at Cody, "So what do ya say partner?"

Cody smiled nervously, "They're going down!"

After Kurt had gone back to driving, Cody pulled out his phone and called Zack.

* * *

"I can't believe I gotta work with you!' Riley snapped. 

Zack smiled flirtatiously, "Well it was either this or wave at the tourists. I personally think you're a little more interesting."

"Just try not to get in the way."

When she heard that Riley would have almost all the money for the food fight taken out of her check, Carey decided to work out a deal with the captain that Zack would also help work off the damages from the food fight the night before. Zack was given the choice of helping to wash the dishes that Riley and the waiters brought back from the restaurant, or greet the tourists. Knowing how Zack could get, Carey had actually made the choice for him.

After a few hours, Zack started to complain, "Ugh, this is disgusting!"

"What's wrong?" Riley said as she brought him another load of dishes. "You afraid of a little soap and water?"

Zack's look darkened.

"This must be new for you," Riley said as she continued to taunt Zack. It felt good to finally get all her frustration from the night before out. "I guess you don't have a lot of experience with cleaning things, judging by your smell."

"SHUT IT!" Zack snapped and swiped the water, sending a wave of water droplets at Riley.

"You're dead!" She snapped and ran at Zack. In the seconds that followed he couldn't help but admire how pretty she looked when she was angry. He was about to say something, but his instincts got the better of him. They told him to turn and run, which was just what he did.

Zack bolted through the door and followed closely by Riley. At the last second Zack ducked around a waiter with a full bin of dirty dishes. The waiter spun around in Zack's wake and right into Riley's path. She crashed into him, sending the dishes flying all over the two of them and all over the floor.

"S-sorry, Julius" Was the last thing Zack heard Riley say as he continued to bolt out of the restaurant and headed towards the bow of the ship. Since this was where the largest crowd gathered for the ship's "Set Sail" events, Zack figured it was the perfect place to hide. The events had gone on throughout most of the day and continued well into the night.

Once Zack was against the railing deep within the crowd, he stopped to catch his breath. As he panted he looked up at the starry sky. Suddenly he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" Cody's voice came through.

"Hey," Zack said. "You'll never guess what happened."

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	10. Warm Smell of Colitas

**Chapter Ten: Warm smell of Colitas**

"What happened?" Cody asked as he got settled into the car seat.

"I met this girl here" Zack replied. Cody rolled his eyes, shaking his head, seeing that Zack meeting a girl was no surprise. "But she's not like any girl I've ever met."

"What do you mean?" Cody asked curiously, furrowing his eyebrows together. Kurt looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"I mean, she's not like the pretty, well she is pretty, but she's not like the popular, snobbish, type of girls that I usually go after, she's more down to earth"

"What's her name?" Cody asked, thinking about how Zack seemed to describe Rhuben.

"Her name is Riley, and she's here working with her older brother, Julius," Zack replied.

Before Cody could ask a question, he heard Zack's screams of fear and a girl's scream of rage before the phone was shut off. Cody laughed slightly before a thought registered in his mind.

"Dad, didn't your friend Rob say that Rhuben has a sister named Riley and a brother named Julius?" he asked his father.

"Yeah, she does," Kurt replied nodding. "Small world, you and Zack meet twins that are from the same family"

"Yeah, small world" Cody muttered to himself.

* * *

"All right, who were you talking to on the phone?" Riley demanded, holding Zack's cell phone over the rail and above the ocean water as Zack tried, in vain, to get it back.

"That's none of your business" Zack replied. "Now give it to me!"

"It's my business if you were talking about me," Riley said and let go a few of her fingers so the cell phone dangled even more. "Tell me or I drop it!"

"Are you really that cruel?" Zack asked in a pleading tone, his eyes getting wide.

"You don't know the half of it," Riley replied dryly. "Now spill!"

"Fine, I was talking to my brother, Cody, who's in LA right now for an acting career," Zack muttered. "And he wanted to know what was up."

Riley looked curious as she pulled her arm back over the rail. "What's your brother's name?"

"Cody," Zack replied, blinking in confusion.

"So that's the dude that Rhuben was talking about, you twin has met my twin recently" Riley said and handed Zack his cell phone back. "She called Julius a couple of nights ago explaining to us what was happening." Riley rolled her shoulders and looked bored. "My sister and brothers are lucky because they get to have fun making our demo CD in LA, and Julius and I are stuck here."

"You have other brothers?" Zack asked as they started to walk around the deck.

"Yeah, Patrick and Noah, who are ten year old twins, and Sydney, who's five" Riley replied with a heavy sigh. "I miss them a lot, but I know I have to stay here and get money, which you keep messing up. Now I probably have to pay for those dishes I broke too."

"Sorry about that," Zack said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I bet you are, I bet your mom is punishing you for it." Riley replied in a baby-ish tone. Zack stopped walking and glared.

"So what if she is?" he demanded.

"It just proves that you're scared of your mom." Riley replied with a smirk. Zack took a step forward, his eyes narrowed.

"Take that back," he growled.

"Make me" she replied. With fast reflexes, she grabbed his phone out of his hand and ran down the deck.

"HEY, GIVE THAT BACK!" Zack shouted.

"YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" Riley shouted back, running faster.

* * *

"So, are you ready to lose?" Rhuben asked Cody as she watched Mimi, Monica, Chris, and Dave finish their game of pool.

"We're not going to lose!" Cody replied, as confidently as he could.

"Oh really, then you can break" Rhuben said and shoved a pool cue into his hands. "This is going to be cake, dad" she said walking over to Robert and high-fiving him.

"Don't let them get to you, Cody, I know you can do it" Kurt said reassuringly. Cody gave a small smile as he grabbed chalk and ran it over the tip of the pool cue.

Cody gave a small smile and leveled the pool cue up with the cue ball before hitting it. Cody smiled as he sunk three solid balls just by breaking.

"Nice one, Cody." Sydney said as he clapped cheerfully. "Even Rhu-Rhu can't do that."

"Shut up Sydney!" Rhuben snapped. Cody looked at her and his smile faded when he saw the cold look in her eyes.

The game went on for a few minutes, each team being able to sink a ball, until only the 8 ball was left and it was Rhuben's turn to try and get it in.

"Hey, we got the drinks" Patrick and Noah said as they walked over with trays of soda in their hands.

"Thank you" Cody said and took one. He turned around and accidentally bumped into Rhuben, spilling his drink down her shirt. Cody's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "I'm so sorry"

He grabbed a napkin and started to rub her stomach repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

"Dude, its fine" Rhuben said, pushing his arm away.

"Here, why don't we clean you up in the bathroom" Mimi suggested.

"All right" Rhuben said and followed the two older women to the bathroom.

"I'm really sorry!" Cody called after her and his shoulders visibly slumped in depression.

"Wow, that was even more interesting then the time Patrick split his head open by smacking himself with a cue stick, trying to act like it was a nun chuck" Noah replied with a smile.

"42 stitches" Patrick replied with a grin. "My new record"

"Cody, can I give you some advice about women?" Chris asked with a small smile.

"Sure, it's not like it'll make much of a difference" Cody muttered glumly.

"Ok, my advice is, quit while you're behind."

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	11. Rising Up Through the Air

**Chapter 11: Rising Up Through the Air**

The next day, Cody was so pre-occupied by what happened at the pool hall, he couldn't concentrate on his lines. When they finally got the scene finished, James pulled Cody aside.

"Ok guys, that's a wrap." James said before turning to Cody. "You all right?"

"Yea," Cody replied dully. "Why?"

"It took ten takes to get that done," James continued. "That's not like you. What's going on?"

"N-nothing," Cody stuttered. "Just kinda tired."

James eyed him for a few seconds. "Ok," he said finally before turning away. Cody just stood there for a minute, taking in the tone James had used. A moment later James turned around again. "Just get some sleep, you got three scenes to get through tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

Cody walked out of the studio and slumped against the wall, staring into the distance. Try as he might, he couldn't get Rhuben out of his head. Part of him told him to follow Chris's advice and just forget about her. The other half however told him that Rhuben liked him, and he should keep trying. Suddenly the sound of a slamming door brought him back to reality. He looked over and saw Rhuben and her brothers walk out of the studio.

"Hey Cody," Sydney said as he walked over.

"Hey guys," Cody replied. He glanced at Rhuben before quickly looking back at her brothers. "How's the CD coming?"

"Awesome!" Patrick said.

"Yea, except we had to re-do the same song like five times." Noah added. "Cause someone kept messing up the sound." He said looking at his twin.

"Hey!" Patrick retorted. "At least I don't sound like a dying walrus."

Noah leapt at Patrick, so Rhuben stepped between them. "OK! That's enough!" She said firmly.

"Yes Rhu-Rhu." They chorused hanging their heads.

A moment later Rob pulled up, and Patrick, Noah, and Sydney climbed into the car. Rhuben helped strap each of them in before heading to the front seat. As she opened the door, Cody ran over and stopped her.

"Hey Rob, you mind if I walk Rhuben back?" He said impulsively. Rhuben gave him a stunned look, which he returned with a pleading one. In the back seat Sydney covered his mouth giggling while Patrick and Noah each looked away with big grins on their faces.

"Yea dad," Rhuben said. "I could use some exercise, and it's not that far." Cody looked at her in surprise for a moment, but hid the look before anyone else noticed.

Rob smiled. "OK, just don't take too long. And make sure you're back before it gets dark. I'll call your dad so he knows to pick you up from our place."

"OK."

Rhuben stepped back as Rob put the car in gear and drove away. Cody eyed her as she walked back over to him. "Look," She said as her gaze caught Cody's. "I thought this would be a good time to explain a few things to you."

* * *

Zack finally caught up to Riley near the back of the ship. She laughed as he bent over panting.

"Aren't we a little out of shape?" She said with a smile. Zack looked up. She wasn't even sweating.

"N-no," Zack said between breaths. He wiped some sweat of his forehead. "Just give me the phone back."

"What's the magic word?" Riley said, grinning devilishly. After the trouble he caused earlier, she loved watching him squirm.

"Now?" Zack said looking up.

"Nope, sorry." Riley said before taking off again. Zack groaned as he got up and chased her again.

"Man, she's fast." Zack said to himself as the two bolted through a glass enclosed hallway. He grinned as he got an idea.

Suddenly Riley heard a thud followed by a yell, and looked back. She saw Zack laying on the ground on his back, not moving "Zack?" She said. No answer. "Zack! This isn't funny."

Zack's body stayed still as a statue. Riley turned around and shook him. Suddenly Zack's eyes snapped open as he grabbed the phone from her and reached up and kissed her.

Riley's face was covered with a look of shock, which was quickly replaced by a look that could kill. "YOU"RE DEAD!" She roared.

Zack laughed as he whirled himself around and leapt to his feet. He then bolted in the opposite direction, Riley was close on his heels, and bearing down on him. Zack knew it was only a matter of time before she caught him, so he quickly thought up his next move. He grinned to himself as it come to him.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	12. Up Ahead in the Distance

**Chapter Twelve: Up ahead in the distance**

"Damn that Martin!" Riley cursed as she stormed into the cabin that she and Julius were sharing. Thanks to their father, he got them a room for the workers, it had a kitchen, a sort of living room, two bathrooms and two bedrooms in it.

"What did he do?" Julius asked as he walked out of the bathroom towel drying his hair.

"He-" Riley stopped talking, thinking about the teasing that she would have to endure if she told her brother that Zack had kissed her and had gotten away with it. Either teasing or Julius would become way over protective. Either way, it sucked for her. "He broke a few more dishes" she ended up mumbling.

"That kid is really cramping your style" Julius said sarcastically, although he had a smile on his face.

"What's he's really doing is blowing off my paycheck so we can get out of here and get to California with Rhuben and the others" Riley replied.

"You really miss them don't you?" Julius asked, a sympathetic look crossing his features. Riley made a shocked face back at him.

"It's my twin sister, Julius; of course I miss her, and Patrick, Noah, and Sydney. It's kind of weird to go from being with a bunch of people, to only the two of us"

"I know, but we just have to work a little bit more, and then we'll be back together again" Julius said and kissed her forehead. "Unfortunately I have to work at the bar at the teen club thing tonight, why don't you just hang out and watch TV or something.

"Sure" Riley sighed, a small pout on her face as Julius walked out of the room.

* * *

"Cody, what you should know is that I'm the type of girl who usually wouldn't look twice at the intellectual type of boy." Rhuben said slowly, looking at the expression on Cody's face. It seemed to fall. "But you're different" the sorrowful expression on the boy's face melted away. 

"What do you mean?" he asked timidly for good measure.

"I mean, I know that you're not just the intellectual type, I know you like to have fun, when you can, but I know that you would pass it over to study or something." Rhuben said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How do you know that?" Cody asked in awe.

"I have a way with people," she replied. "Is that your script in your back pocket?"

"Yes, why?" Cody asked her. Rhuben held out her hand in a 'give it to me, I'm not kidding' way. Cody took the script out of his pocket and handed it to her, she stuck it into her back pocket. "What are you going to do with that?"

"You're not getting that back until you have some fun," she replied. "C'mon, we're going to the mall."

"But, I told your father that I would walk you home" Cody said slowly, as if he didn't understand what Rhuben was saying.

"And you can, after we go to the mall" Rhuben replied a mischievous smirk on her face. "Follow me," she said and started to walk down the sidewalk. Cody followed her hesitantly. "Oh, and another thing you should know about me is I always get my way, one way or another"

"That's nice" Cody said sarcastically as he brought his head back to look at the sky. 'I wonder what Zack is doing he thought to himself with a sigh.

* * *

"Hey Mom," Zack greeted her happily as he walked into his cabin. Carey looked up from her vanity mirror as her son walked into the room. 

"Hey Zack, are you smiling because you have the satisfaction of washing those dishes?" Carey asked.

"No," Zack replied and his grin grew wider. "I just kissed this really pretty girl and-"

"Zack, you're going to have to forget about her because whoever she is may not be staying here on the ship before she gets off where she's suppose-"

"No, mom, she works on the ship" Zack interrupted.

"Is this the girl that you broke all the dishes trying to get the attention of?" Carey asked. "Because if it is, I don't want you to distract her form her job"

"I can't help it if I'm distracting her from my good looks, which I happily inherited from you" Zack said with a grin.

"That's so sweet, put a sock in it" Carey said as she stood up. "Listen, I'm singing tonight and I want you to stay here, I have someone else to work the lights for me today. If I find out that you've left this cabin, you're grounded"

"Yes mom" Zack sighed and sat down on the couch to watch TV.

"Well, I'm going now, love you" Carey said after finishing her make up.

"Love you too" Zack replied in a zombie like tone as he watched wrestling.

* * *

"Oh my God, that was awesome!" Rhuben cried as she and Cody stopped running from the mall. 

"You think that pretend shoplifting, and running from security is fun?" Cody demanded.

"Hey, if you want to hang out with me, you're going to have to keep up." Rhuben replied truthfully. "Now, how about that walk?" she asked giving Cody back his script.

He finally smiled. "It'll be my pleasure," he replied and the two slowly walked back to the hotel that Rhuben was staying in…

* * *

**Please Read and Reivew  
**


	13. I Saw a Shimmering Light

**Chapter 13: I Saw a Shimmering Light**

"Are you all right?" Rhuben asked as they got close to her place.

"Yea, why?" Cody asked her a little confused.

"You keep looking up and muttering to yourself," She replied. "Am I that boring?" She added with a chuckle.

"No, no, no." Cody said quickly. "It's Zack, not you. Trust me, you're the furthest thing from boring." He put a shaky hand around her shoulder, which she took and gently squeezed in hers.

"You miss him," She said sympathetically. "Don't you?"

"It's the first time we've ever been apart." Cody replied. "I was just wondering how he was doing. How bout you? Isn't your sister away too?"

"Yea, I miss her." Rhuben said. "And apparently some blond kid on the cruise ship she works for is causing her a lot of trouble."

Cody sheepishly looked down. "That's Zack. Sorry."

"How do you know?" Rhuben said, somewhat confused.

"Zack told me about it." Cody replied again looking down sheepishly. "He causes trouble all the time. He's also got a crush on Riley."

Rhuben laughed, "I'd feel sorrier for him than Riley if I were you. She knows how to handle troublemakers," she shook her head, "especially if they start liking her."

_So does everyone else until they met Zack_. Cody thought nervously to himself.

"Well I guess we're here," Rhuben said, pulling Cody to a stop.

"Guess so," Cody replied sadly as he let go of Rhuben's hand.

"Oh come on," Rhuben said, grabbing Cody's hand again and pulling him inside. He looked at her, confusion stamped on his face. "Come on up. Besides it'll be hard for your dad to pick you up if you're not here." She finished.

The two headed up to Rhuben's suite and opened the door. Cody gasped in surprise when he say Kurt sitting at the table along with Rob, Rhuben's siblings, Chris, Dave, Jay, Mimi and Monica. Each had a handful of playing cards and there were poker chips sprawled out all over the table

"Looks like the two love birds finally got here," Kurt said with a grin. "We've been waiting forever for you guys to get back. What'd ya do? Get stuck in the sidewalk?"

"What are you doing here dad?" Cody asked, really confused.

"It's poker night." Chris replied.

"And it's time for you to get your can handed to you!" Noah said with a grin. "You gonna show or fold?"

"Beat this," Chris said. "Full house!"

"Ha," Noah replied.

"You shoulda given up a long time ago!" Patrick said, looking over at Noah's cards, which he laid out a second later.

"Straight flush!" Noah said. "Now pay up!" Chris growled as Noah busted up laughing.

"Not so fast," Sydney yelled from the other side of the table. "I still haveta show my cards."

"Then hurry up so I can win!" Noah said grinning cockily.

"How bout I'll hurry up so you can lose?" Sydney replied with a grin that was too big for his face. "Read em and weep. Royal Flush!"

"NO!" Noah yelled as he slammed his hand on the table. "I'm out! How do you always do that?" He rubbed his hand.

"I'm just that good." Sydney replied. He leaned over the table to grab the chips and pull them into his pile.

"Hey how bout we start over so Cody and Rhuben can hop in?" Dave said, twirling what few chips he had left.

"You're just saying that cause you're getting beaten by a five year old!" Monica said.

"Like that's anything new though," Mimi added.

"No its fine," Sydney said confidently. "I'll be more than glad to do it again! Come on Cody, Rhu-Rhu, unless you guys are too scared."

Rhuben grinned, "You're on! You still have yet to beat me you know."

* * *

"She must not know me very well," Zack said thinking back to Carey telling him to stay put, as he turned off the TV. "Either that or the salt water's getting to her." 

Zack walked over to his bed and fluffed up the covers so it looked like he was sleeping. Next he opened the door, and turned off the cabin lights, before shutting and locking his door.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice said behind him.

_Busted!_ Zack thought, until he remembered who the voice belonged to. A grin then stretched across his face. _I knew it! She must be attracted to me!_

"What are you doing here?" He asked dully as he turned around to face Riley. He then winked flirtatiously at her.

"Oh, your mommy thought you might try to sneak off, so she asked me to baby sit the biggest baby on the ship." She replied with a grin.

Zack growled. "I'm not a baby!"

"Apparently you are," Riley said grinning further. She then pulled a twenty out of her pocket. "And your mom doesn't pay that badly either." Riley then made a baby face and spoke in a baby tone. "So now be a good wittle boy and do what mommy tells you."

"Shut up!" Zack yelled.

"Now Zackery!" Riley said. She loved getting back at him. "Is that any way to talk to the babysitter? Do we need a time out?"

"You need a life!" Zack retorted, then a smirk crossed his face. "Besides, I'll be back before she is, so who do you think she'll believe?"

"Me," Riley said. "And…this" She pulled a disposable camera out of her pocket and took his picture. "I also have one of you walking out."

"Blackmailing's illegal!" Zack said with a shocked face.

"Really?" Riley replied. "So is about half of what you've done. So…what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Zack said defeated. He hung his head.

"Good." Riley replied. "Except you are gonna do everything I say for the rest of the trip, unless you want your mommy to see these. Now say that back."

"I'll do whatever you say, ma'am." Zack said quietly.

"Good." Riley said again.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	14. My Head Grew Heavy

**Chapter 14: My Head Grew Heavy**  
_"Good." Riley replied. "Except you are gonna do everything I say for the rest of the trip, unless you want your mommy to see these. Now say that back."_

_"I'll do whatever you say, ma'am." Zack said quietly._

"Good." Riley said again. "Now be a good little boy and go inside the cabin."

Zack rolled his eyes but went inside the boat cabin. Riley followed him, grinning at the 20 bucks that was in her hand."If you're supposed to be my 'babysitter'," Zack said as he put air quotes around the words. "You're going to have to entertain me"

"Why should I entertain you?" Riley asked as she sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Zack rolled his eyes and he walked over to her and placed his hands on his hips. "If I remember correctly, when Cody and I were younger and we had babysitters, they always entertained us. So you have to find something for us to do," Zack insisted.

Riley rolled her eyes and got up off of the couch."Fine, I'll be back in a few minutes, if you go anywhere, I'll beat you" she warned as she left the cabin.

Zack grinned to himself. "Where did I put that cologne?" he asked himself as he took breath spray from his pocket and sprayed it into his mouth.

* * *

"So, are you ready to show or fold?" Sydney asked innocently, kicking his feet back and forth.

"Sydney, I'm your father and I have one thing to say to you" Robert said as he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Shut up!" Patrick and Noah snapped in unison.

"No need to be so mean to him" Mimi said as Chris and Dave laughed. They stopped and looked at the two women that were with him.

"He's a five year old who's beating the crap out of us!" Dave protested.

"You know Syd is special, you shouldn't have gone against him" Monica said and smiled sweetly as Kurt glared at her.

"I fold," Rhuben grumbled as she slapped her hand down onto the table and stuck her tongue out at her baby brother.

"Love you too," he said with a grin and placed down his cards. "I have a straight"

"Royal Flush" Cody said softly as he placed down his cards and started to scoop up the chips.

"How is that possible?!" Sydney cried as he tugged fistfuls of his hair.

Noah tugged on his father's shirt sleeve."Can we go to sleep yet?" he asked in a small voice. "My eyes are burning from lack of it, and Patrick is already conked out" he said motioning to his twin who was half laying on the couch, half laying on the floor, his glasses sliding down his face.

"I think that's a good idea, we can hang out tomorrow" Monica said as she stood up. "Well, we can hang out after Kurt's concert"

"Wait, what are we going to do during the concert?" Sydney asked, frowning.

Rhuben lifted him into her arms."Don't worry. I already have a plan for that" she said mysteriously. "Now, we need to give you a bath"

"I-I guess I'll see you guys later then" Cody said as he followed father out of the hotel room.

"Wait a second Cody," Rhuben said and followed him to the door. He stopped and looked at her curiously. "Why don't you stop by tomorrow? I guarantee you'll have more fun than you will if you were by yourself all night long"

"That'd be great, thanks" he said as a smile stretched across his face. Hesitantly, he moved forward and kissed her cheek. As if he was shocked at what he did, he quickly turned and walked down the hallway after his dad, his ears turning red.

"Ooh, Rhu-Rhu and Cody sitting in a tree" Sydney said as Rhuben closed the door to the hotel room.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Noah added with a teasing grin.

"Shut up!" Rhuben snapped as the two started to laugh. "Don't make me drown you" she muttered to Sydney as she walked to the bathroom.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Riley asked as she walked back to the cabin and saw Zack walking back and forth in the kitchen.

"I made us some dinner" he replied as he brought two plates over to the couch. "Steak and mashed potatoes"

"How do I know you didn't lace this with anything?" Riley asked suspiciously as she sat down.

"That'd be nice, poisoning my own 'babysitter" Zack scoffed as he sat next to her and handed her a fork and a knife. "You better be careful with that knife" he added.

"I'm not going to stab you, no matter how much I may want to" Riley said as she leaned back against the couch and pushed the plate away.

"Why do you hate me?" Zack asked as he started to eat.

"I don't hate you. Trust me, you'd know if I hated you" Riley replied with a smirk.

"Well, you sure don't like me much" Zack replied.

Riley let a faint smile show. "That's true" Riley agreed. "Anyway, I got the movie Transformers"

"Alright, I'll make the popcorn then" Zack said as he got up, a smile on his face._A darkened cabin and a movie? She must really like me. _He thought.

* * *

"Zack, I'm back!" Carey said as she opened the door to the cabin. She smiled when she saw Zack and Riley. They were sleeping on the couch, Riley's head on Zack's shoulder as the TV screen flickered. "That's sweet," she said and grabbed the camera that Riley left on the coffee table and took a picture.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	15. My Sight Grew Dim

**(A/N) This chapter is gonna be more serious than the others**

**Chapter 15: My Sight Grew Dim**

"Hello? Rhuben said once she flipped her phone open. 

"Hey Rhuben, Kurt." Kurt's voice said on the other end.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Look, my opening act is stuck at the airport, you guys wanna fill in?" Kurt said. He seemed a little rushed.

"Wow, really?" She said, amazed. "Yea sure. Wait who's gonna let Cody know? He's supposed to come over."

"I'll call him, thanks, be there in twenty minutes." Kurt said.

"Ok, see ya then." She said as she hung up the phone and went to collect her siblings.

* * *

"Ok guys that's it, for today," James said. After a round of high fives, the crew began to clean up and prepare for the next day of shooting. Cody was about to head outside, when James' voice caught his attention. "Cody, my office." He said in a firm tone. 

"What's up?" Cody asked. James didn't say anything as the two walked over to his office. James sat down and took a deep breath.

"Sit." He said motioning to a chair on the other side of his desk.

Cody's eyes knitted together as a feeling of foreboding washed over him. It felt like the temperature was constantly rising. Cody felt himself starting to sweat as James looked at him in the eyes. "W-what's up?" He asked again, stuttering.

"All right," James began. "I'm not going to make any conclusions until I hear your side of the story."

"W-what? What story?" Cody said, growing more and more uneasy by the second.

"I heard that last night you caused some trouble at the mall."

"Well, I um," Cody stammered. James continued to give him a hard look, not breaking eye contact. Cody shivered, "yes sir." He said quietly.

"Huh?" James said. "Look this isn't an interrogation, speak up."

"Yes sir, I did." Cody said, looking down. He couldn't stand to see the look on James' face any longer.

"One more time, please," James said. "I didn't catch that, you weren't looking at me."

Cody looked back up at James, tears in his eyes. "Yes sir. I did."

"That's it, Cody," James said. His voice was a little lighter but his gaze was still hard as ever. "Own up to your mistakes. Now do you want to tell me what happened?"

Cody sniffed, "I was- I was…" He swallowed as he fought more tears back. "I was bored, so I decided…" _How can I keep Rhuben out of this? _He thought desperately to himself.

"Yes?"

"To pretend to shoplift," Cody said as he began sobbing again. "But I didn't take anything. I swear!"

"Was there anyone with you?" James asked.

_No! I can't tell him about Rhuben. I decided to go along with it. It's like he said, own up. _ Cody thought to himself as he wiped his eye on his sleeve. "N-no, I was alone."

"Really?" James said in an unconvinced voice. "I heard there was a girl with you, and I'm sure her parents would want to be informed of the situation." Cody shivered uncontrollable as James' gaze continued to pierce through him.

"Really! I was alone! It was supposed to be a joke! I'm sorry!" Cody said, his tears flowed uncontrolled now. "Please! I'm really sorry! I'll never do it again!"

"Ok Cody," James said. He handed him a tissue. "Dry your eyes. Look Cody, when you're in this business it's like you live in a glass house. Everyone is always watching you…people you don't even know, know who you are."

"Yes sir." He said as he took the tissue and wiped his now bloodshot eyes.

"Since this is all new to you, I'm going to overlook it this time," James said; Cody eyes brightened. "BUT! If I hear about anything like this again, there will be consequences, am I understood?"

"Yes sir," Cody said again.

"Good." James replied. "But I'm afraid since you are a minor, your father will have to be told about this."

"Yes sir," Cody said looking down.

"Huh?" James said, even though it was obvious that he had heard Cody. He wanted Cody to look at him.

"Yes sir," Cody said looking back into James' eyes again.

"OK," James said nodding. "Now head on home, its gonna be another early one tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Cody said as he turned to leave the office. He wiped his eyes and sniffled again, trying to make himself appear normal. As he walked out, he heard James sigh as he turned on the radio by his desk. The sigh hurt more than anything James had said. Cody sniffled again as he heard soft music coming from James office.

**Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
They're livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise, what a nice surprise**

**Bring your alibis**

Cody took out his phone to call Zack. Once the line connected, however, all Cody got was Zack's voicemail. After three tries, he groaned and slid the phone back into his pocket. Tears jerked his eyes again. He sat down against the wall outside the studio, tucked his face into his arms and knees, and cried.

* * *

"Come on Zack! ZACK!" Carey yelled as she banged on his cabin door. 

"Be there in a minute!" He called back as he whipped a white button down shirt on top of his undershirt. He threw his tie around his neck, almost choking himself in the process.

"ZACK!"

"I'm coming!" He yelled as he slicked his hair back and threw on his black tux coat. He then shut off the lights and bolted out the door to meet Carey. He left so fast he forgot to grab his phone, which vibrated softly on his bed as Zack turned off the lights and slammed the door shut.

The ship had reached its first port of the trip, so Carey would be singing on an amphitheater on the dock, instead of in the ship's club. Zack's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw it.

The amphitheater was set back on an extension of the dock and surrounded on three sides by water. Its white columns and arches were covered in strings of white Christmas lights. Since the sun had long set, the lights flickered on the black ocean, creating a sea of sparkles around the amphitheater. The front of the stage as well as the space between the arches was filled with shiny black velvet. The stage itself was tan polished oak. The seats were dark green and had a gold number on the side them along with a gold Tipton emblem.

"Too bad Julius had to miss this." A voice said behind Zack. He whirled around to see Riley leaning against one of the railings.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Why didn't he come?"

"Someone had to stay back and work." She replied with a sigh. "I was going to, but he forced me out."

"Oh," Zack said. "He really watches out for you doesn't he?"

"Yea," She replied. "But I wish he'd have some fun too."

"Yea," Zack repeated in a sympathetic tone. In the background, they could hear music coming from the amphitheater.

**Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice**

"So you wanna dance?" Zack asked, looking her in the eyes. He grinned. "If you think you can keep up with me."

"Ha, ok," Riley said. "But if you step on my foot once you're taking your bath now!" She added with a return grin. She also added a throwing over the railing motion to make sure he got the message.

**And she said 'We are all just  
prisoners here, of our own device'**

"OK," Zack said, still grinning as he held out his hand.

* * *

"Hey Kurt!" Rhuben said as she got off stage. "Where's Cody? He shoulda been here by now." 

"Didn't you call him?" Kurt said.

"Um…no, you" Her voice slowed. "Said…you…were…going…oh no."

"I'll go get him." Jay said, overhearing them. He whipped his keys out of his pocket and rushed to the door.

"Thanks." Kurt and Rhuben said in unison.

* * *

"Where is she?" Cody said to himself as he hung up his phone after failing to reach Rhuben again. 

Since his dad's bus was at the concert, and he didn't know the way to Rhuben's hotel without her to guide him, all Cody could do was wait outside the studio. The sun had long set, so it started to cool off. Cody rubbed his arms for warmth as he took another desperate look around for a possible familiar face or car. A moment later his phone rang. Cody threw his arm in his pocket and grabbed the phone.

"H-hello?" He said hopefully.

"Hey buddy sorry I missed your call." Zack said.

"Oh it's you." Cody replied dully. "What's up?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zack snapped.

"Nothing, tonight's just sucked for me," Cody said. "I was hoping you'd be dad."

"Sorry about that." Zack replied. "But seriously tonight was awesome! I think she's finally starting to realize how much she's attracted to me."

"Whatever," Cody responded. "You think every girl you meet is attracted to you."

"Well hey, she only threw me in the water once."

"Nice going, so is that smell finally gone?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Jeez buddy, what's gotten into you tonight? I call my little brother to check on him and this is what I get."

"Save it Zack," Cody snapped. "I told you I've had a really bad night. This girl I like, I was supposed to hang out with her during Dad's concert. I think she forgot about me, I dunno."

"So where are you now?" Zack asked.

"Sitting outside the studio hoping someone will pick me up before morning." Cody replied darkly.

"Dude, sucks to be you." Zack said with a small chuckle.

"You have the sympathy of a cobra, you know that?" Cody retorted. He knew Zack could be insensitive, but after being scolded by James and forgotten at the studio, he definitely wasn't in a joking mood.

"Hey buddy, come on, I was kidding."

"Every time something bad happens to me you think it's funny." Cody said as tears started forming again. "Not to mention, when I left, all I got was a 'yea have fun.' You don't even care about me do you? It's all just a big joke."

"I never said it was funny." Zack said defensively.

"But you laughed! I heard it." Cody snapped.

"Cody come on." Zack said, and he added a little laugh.

"Come on yourself!" Cody responded angrily. "I'm sick of you!"

"Yea and your 'girlfriend's' sick of you," Zack said quietly, making air quotes. Although he didn't mean for Cody to hear him, Cody did.

"At least when I get a girl friend she actually cares about me," Cody retorted. "And doesn't treat me the way my backstabbing so called brother does. You wonder why you never were able to hold a girlfriend longer than a week…"

"Shut it Cody!" Zack said, his temper growing.

"None of them can stand you!" Cody angrily yelled into the phone. "They all think you're a rude, arrogant, stuck up jerk! And you know what, THEY'RE RIGHT!"

"If I'm so arrogant, then why are you talking to me now?" Zack said angrily. "YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A WHINY LITTLE BABY! THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE IN LA NOW IS BECAUSE THE ONLY THING YOU'RE GOOD AT IS SUCKING UP!"

"You know what Zack?" Cody said, tears stinging his cheeks. "How about I answer your question?" He heard Zack mutter on the other end. "I don't know why I'm talking to you, or why I would ever want to again! So do me a favor, lose my number!"

"Fine by me," Zack retorted. "So be a good brother and do the same for me."

"I already have," Cody responded coldly as he snapped his phone shut.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	16. I Had to Stop for the Night

**Chapter Sixteen: I had to stop for the night**

"Cody!"

Cody looked over his shoulder and saw Rhuben hurrying towards him. He shook his head and continued to walk towards the studio. He ignored Rhuben shouting after him until she grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"What do you want?" He asked coolly, avoiding her gaze.

"We have to talk about last night" she said and a hurt look crossed her face as Cody pulled his arm out of her grasp. "Listen Cody, I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to forget about me?" Cody interrupted. "That's really no surprise. Why would a girl like you want to hang out with a guy like me anyway? I mean you could have at least told me that you changed your mind instead of leaving me there and forgetting about me!"

"That's where you're wrong, Cody!" Rhuben hissed, her eyes narrowing. "I did remember you!"

"Then how come I was left there?" Cody demanded. Rhuben sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Cody, I was the one that reminded your dad to call you when he asked my brothers and me to perform as an opening for his concert. He was the one that forgot you, which is why I came to apologize" Rhuben snapped.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" Cody asked after a few minutes of silence. Rhuben dropped her backpack to the ground, placed her hands on Cody's shoulders and kissed him.

"Happy?" She asked coolly when she pulled away. Cody opened and closed his mouth repeatedly as she grabbed her backpack and went into the building.

"I'm an idiot." Cody sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

"Hey mom," Zack greeted his mother the next morning. Carey looked up from the magazine that she was reading. He was still mad about the argument he had about Cody, but decided to take his own advice and forget about him. "I'm going to hang out."

"All right, but don't forget that you have to do the lighting for my show tonight" Carey replied.

"I won't" Zack said and reached for the door handle.

"Oh and Zack" Carey stopped him again. She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a picture. "If you wanted to be reminded of a girl, get her phone number"

Zack took the picture and grinned at it as he left the cabin. He looked at the cabin number that Riley wrote on the back of his hand and headed over to the other side of the ship, greeting the workers that he knew. He crashed into Julius on the way to his cabin.

"Oh, sorry Julius" He apologized.

"Hey Zack," Julius greeted in reply as he tied an apron around his waist. "Listen, I think Riley needs someone to talk to. Are you on her way to see her?"

"Yes" Zack replied with a nod.

"Ok, I'll see you later" Julius patted him on the shoulder and Zack continued to the cabin. He knocked on it, but heard the sound of an electric guitar and opened the door. He watched as Riley jumped around the cabin playing an electric guitar as loud as it could go.

"I'm taking a guess you're trying to drown out the sounds of the ship!" Zack shouted, causing her to stop.

"Not funny," she sighed and went back to the suitcase that was on her bed. Zack walked over to her and watched as she threw other clothes into it.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Packing," she replied as if it were obvious.

"I can see that, I mean, why are you packing? "Zack asked, his voice shaking. Riley turned and looked him in the eye.

"I'm leaving," she replied.

"Leaving the room to go to a new one?" Zack asked quietly, she shook her head.

"Leaving the ship." She replied, not looking at him. "I'm going to LA"

* * *

"Cody, go talk to her," James said as he nodded towards Rhuben, who was also working as a set designer. Cody looked up at him.

"What are you talking about, I need to remember my lines," he said quietly.

"What you need to do is to sort out your problems with her. For the past thirty minutes, we've had to restart over and over again because you either wouldn't stop staring, or you'd completely mess up your line," James replied. "Rob is one of my friends. And his children are really talented. And you are to. I don't want anything to mess this up. Now go talk to her"

"Fine," Cody sighed. He handed James his script and walked over to Rhuben, who was busy nailing boards of wood together.

"Hey," he said quietly. Rhuben ignored him and continued to work. "I wanted to apologize."

"For accusing me of something, or for hurting me?" Rhuben asked coolly as she walked by him, purposely bumping his shoulder with hers.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry for that, I guess I was just upset with the argument I had with my brother." Cody said as he followed to the other carpenters.

"What happened?" Rhuben asked, showing the slightest bit of curiosity.

"We just said some stupid things and wished that each other was dead pretty much," Cody shrugged.

"I don't see how you can say that to your own twin," Rhuben said as she shook her head. "But I guess everyone has arguments at some points in their life."

"So, do you forgive me?" Cody asked.

"I don't know," Rhuben hesitated. Cody suddenly thought about the place that he and Kurt were walking about recently.

"How about I take you some place special to make it up to you?" he suggested.

"Fine" Rhuben replied after a minute of silence. Cody smiled and kissed her cheek. He pulled away quickly, blushing.

"I can't believe I just did that" he said to himself.

Rhuben smirked and went back to working on the set.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	17. Last Thing I Remember

**(A/N) This chapter (and the rest of the story) skips ahead to just after the prologue, which takes place about nine months after the last chapter. Zack and Cody haven't talked to each other at all since their fight, and Riley and Julius have rejoined their siblings in LA.**

**Chapter 17: Last Thing I Remember**

_Cody…_Zack thought silently to himself as he walked into his cabin and sat down on the bed. _I miss him. I miss Riley. I miss the way everything used to be._

He didn't even bother to turn on the cabin's light, he just sat and stared out the dark porthole. For a few moments, he sat in silence as the black ocean washed against the lower side of the window. The pitch black sky filled the upper half of his porthole, and was dotted with stars. The sight mesmerized him until finally his thoughts turned back to the kids playing ping pong, but he quickly flushed them from his mind. He was depressed enough, and didn't want to think about it. Sighing deeply to himself, Zack laid down and wiped his face with his hands. He then took out his phone and to his surprise, was actually getting some service. _The ship must be close to land_. He said to himself as he stared at his contact list until he found the number of someone else his missed talking to, Riley. He talked to her every once in a while since her and Julius had left, but not often enough to stop missing her as bad as he did.

* * *

"_Do me a favor, lose my number!"_

"_Fine by me, so be a good brother and do the same!"_

"_I already have!"_

Cody snapped his phone shut and shook his head. _He doesn't want to talk to me._ He thought to himself. _Not after what I said._

"So Cody, you excited?" Kurt asked Cody as he walked back into his father's bus.

"About what?" Cody asked curiously as he slid the phone back into his pocket.

"Well, not only is tonight our rematch at the Thrill Track, but they got a new course," Kurt said with a beaming smile. "Check this out, these babies do forty!"

Forcing a smile, Cody took the clipping, which read:

**NOT FOR THE WEAK HEARTED**

**FREE FOR 1 NIGHT ONLY**

**NEW AT THRILL TRACK, F1 RACERS**

**40 MPH!! **

**FASTEST TRACK IN THE WORLD**

**MUST BE 16 OR HAVE PARENTAL CONSENT**

"Looks like she's going down this time!" Cody said with the same forced smile.

"I hope so," Kurt said, still grinning. "Remember last time they got you with their tag team? Riley and Rhuben are definitely tough, but aside from them, this time you're gonna haveta beat your old man too."

"Like that's a challenge!" Cody said sarcastically, complete with a smirk and chuckle.

Kurt also laughed. "We'll see."

_Wish I had a tag team partner, _Cody thought to himself. _Zack…I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Please call me, or something. I can't call him, he'll hang up as soon as he sees it's me._ The smile faded from his face.

"What's wrong Codester?" Kurt asked, noticing the look on Cody's face.

"Nothing," Cody said. "I was just imitating what their faces are gonna look like when I cream em!"

"Do you remember that old trick I told you?" Kurt asked. "Not that it'll work on me."

"Please, cut to the inside?" Cody said. "Everyone knows that, besides, I perfected it!"

Kurt smiled, "That's my boy." He hopped in the driver seat and sped them towards the race track.

* * *

Rob pulled up next to Kurt as they turned into the parking lot. Chris, Dave, Jay, Mimi and Monica pulled up a few seconds later and parked on the opposite side of the parking lot. 

"I still don't see why we can't go!" Patrick whined.

"Yea we drive better than any of you, especially me!" Noah said.

"You're too little," Sydney said with a smile.

"You're one to talk!" Patrick retorted. "You're smaller than both of us."

"Yea," Sydney replied. "But I'm more mature, and besides, we get all the tokens for the arcade we want. So you guys can spend all night trying to beat me at DDR."

"So you guys ready to lose?" Rhuben said with a smile, as she joined her twin after climbing out of the car.

"Maybe…" Chris said. "I dunno, you think you two are big enough to handle us? Especially on this new course?"

"Riley and I can handle anything," Rhuben replied, her smile growing more and more devilish. "Even a couple of old-timer wanna-bes."

"Got ya," Mimi said, laughing. Monica also chuckled.

"So yea," Rhuben said. "Give it your best shot. Riley and I can handle it. Ain't that right Riley?" Riley looked like she was about to say something, when her phone rang. Rhuben rolled her eyes as Riley ignored her and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Riley said.

"Hey," Zack said.

"Oh, hey what's up?" She replied.

"Nothing much," Zack said. "Ship's kinda boring with no one chasing you."

"Aw," Riley said smirking. "No one else to gawk at? Or baby sit you?"

Zack smiled to himself. "No, everyone here's just a boring tourist."

Riley laughed. A second later, Cody walked up by her and motioned 'Come on' to her. "That sucks. Look Zack, I gotta go." She said. "Oh wait your brother's here, wanna talk to him?"

Zack stayed silent for a second. He did want to talk to him, more than anything. But what if Cody just hung up on him? "Brother? I don't have one." Zack responded shortly. "Look I gotta go too, I'll talk to you later. Bye." He quickly snapped the phone shut.

Riley glanced over at Cody who caught her gaze. He shook his head and mouthed "never mind," before they rejoined the group. As much as he tried to hide it, Riley saw his eyes glistening with something: tears. He shook his head again, getting rid of them.

Riley finally caught up to Rhuben a second later, and whispered, "They've gotta get over this stupid argument." Rhuben nodded in agreement.

Zack growled to himself and threw his phone into his bed. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell, but didn't want the attention either would bring. _How could I be so stupid?_ He yelled mentally to himself. _He probably thinks I hate him! But you know what, if he wanted to talk to me, he would have! So he probably hates me just as much if not more. Besides if I had said yes, he probably would have just hung up or made me look stupid! So fine! _The thought stung Zack and hurt him deeply. Did Cody still hate him as much as Zack thought he did?

Finally Zack did something he hadn't done since his parents first got divorced. He laid down on his bed, curled up, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	18. I Was Running for the Door

**Chapter Eighteen: I was Running for the door**

"Ha! What'd I tell ya?" Rhuben asked as she got out of her kart. "I knew that Riley and I would beat you and we beat you bad!"

"Yeah, yeah." Chris muttered as he and Monica got out of their cars, Riley and Rhuben laughed and high-fived.

"Yeah, you guys did a good job" Cody said as he shakily put his arm around Rhuben's waist. "But that doesn't mean that my dad and I won't beat you at the batting cages or anything else like that"

"You're on!" Riley replied as a devilish smirk appeared on her face. She stopped and sighed when her cell phone rang again. "Hello?" she growled.

"Riley?" Zack muttered in a low tone.

"Who else would have this phone?" Riley asked as she rolled her eyes. She waved to the others to let them know to go ahead, but Rhuben and Cody stayed behind, waiting for her.

"I just wanted to say 'bye'" Zack replied. Cody watched as Riley's eyebrows arched in confusion.

"What do you mean 'bye'? I said 'bye' to you when I left" she said.

"No, I mean, bye forever" Zack replied. In his cabin, he was holding a razor in his hand. The sharp blade glinted in the moonlight. He took a deep breath as tears that threatened to fall caused a thick lump to form in his throat. "I realized that you left because of me. And that my brother is mad because of me. And…everything is my fault, and I can't take it anymore"

"Zack, you don't know what you're….you can't…Zack-" Riley stammered. Cody grabbed the phone from her hand and took a deep breath.

"Z-Zack?" he whispered.

"Hey Cody," Zack said, sounding dazed. Cody gripped the phone in his hand tighter.

"Yeah, it's me," Cody whispered as tears started to fall down his cheeks. "Zack, I'm so sorry for everything that had happened. I'm sorry for our argument. I'm sorry for getting mad at you because you weren't happy for me. I'm really sorry!"

"I know, I'm sorry too" Zack said with a small smile, he pressed the blade to his wrist. "I'm sorry for everything I've done," he moved the razor against his skin. "Ow, that hurts"

"Zack?" Cody's voice wavered.

"Bye" Zack whispered as he closed his eyes and the cell phone dropped from his hand.

"Zack? Zack!" Cody called again and again. He turned to where his dad and the others were walking towards the batting cages.

"DAD, KURT!" Riley and Rhuben yelled.

"DAD, ITS ZACK!" Cody shouted.

* * *

"Zackary Martin, you were supposed to come and help me with my show tonight. How an you-" Carey stopped when she realized that Zack wasn't saying anything. She looked around and didn't see him. "Zack!"

Putting down her purse, Carey walked over to his bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and screamed when she saw her eldest son lying on his bed, blood pouring out of his arm…

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	19. I Had to Find the Passage Back

**Chapter 19: I Had to Find the Passage Back**

"Zack!" Carey said again as she grabbed a towel and tightly wrapped it around her son's arm to stop the bleeding. Next she saw the razor glinting almost mockingly next to his body. She thought about how depressed he had been; then the truth hit her full force. Her eyes widened when she realized what had happened. "Zack, hold on! Please just hold on!"

She called the ship's infirmary and within minutes a couple of bell hops came up to help her get Zack to the infirmary. The whole time, Carey grasped Zack's hand, continuing to beg him to hold on. After hurrying through several corridors and a two floor elevator ride, the group reached the ship's infirmary.

"Carey Martin?" A man dressed in a white coat and black pants said when they opened the door. He was middle aged with short sandy brown hair and blue eyes. On his chest was a small white name tag that said "Dr. Jacob Weaver." He smiled slightly. "Hi, I'm Dr. Weaver, what can we do for you tonight?"

"Yea, it's my son," Carey stammered through her tears as she answered. "Zack."

Dr. Weaver looked from her to Zack and at the now red towel on his arm. "Let's get him into surgery." He said firmly, then he looked back at Carey. "It may be a little, how about you make yourself comfortable in the waiting room." He said comfortingly. He handed her some papers as he put a small smile on his face. "You can use these to pass the time."

Carey smiled slightly through her tears as Dr. Weaver put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll let you know as soon as any news turns up."

"Ok," she responded softly. She walked over and sat down in one of the chairs and took her phone out to call Kurt.

* * *

Cody paced back and forth as he watched his dad talk to Carey, tears threatening in his eyes. _It's all my fault. _He said to himself. _It's because of me Zack doesn't want to live anymore. He doesn't deserve this, I do!_ Tears constantly jerked his eyes.

"Cody," Rhuben said walking up to him. "Come sit down." She put her arm around his shoulder.

Cody looked over at her, his eyes glistening as several tears made their way down his cheeks and onto the floor. He nodded as she guided him over to the couch. "It's all my fault." He said softly as they sat down.

Rhuben looked at him sternly. "No it's not."

"Yes, it is…" Cody said looking away from her as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"No it isn't," Rhuben said again. "Look Cody, you're not going to do him any good by blaming yourself."

"He doesn't deserve this…" Cody said through his tears. "I do! That should be me! I wish I was dead!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Rhuben snapped. Then her face softened. "I'm sorry Cody." He nodded as she kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I never told you what was actually said did I?" Cody said through his tears. Rhuben shook her head. Cody wiped his eyes again and proceeded to tell her the last conversation he and Zack had. "Anyway, we haven't talked since…well except for tonight."

Rhuben hugged Cody tightly to her. "It's ok now, he forgave you. He knows you love him. I know he'll be all right. Trust me."

"Ok," Cody replied softly. "It's just…what if that is the last conversation we ever have?"

Rhuben sighed as she hugged him again. "Everything will work out."

"Thanks," Cody said softly as he buried his face into her.

* * *

Carey hung up the phone and sighed. Since it was late and she had been waiting for awhile she started dozing off in the chair. The sound of the door brought her back to reality.

"Carey?" Dr. Weaver said as he walked forward.

"How is he?" Carey asked desperately.

"Calm down," Dr. Weaver said gently with his hands up. "He's stable."

"Oh thank God," Carey said breathing a deep sigh of relief, tears threatened in her eyes again. "Can I see him?"

"Sure," Dr. Weaver replied.

They walked over to Zack's bed. He had a bandage on his wrist and had several IVs hooked up to him.

"The IVs are giving him plasma," Dr. Weaver explained. "We don't have any blood on board for a proper transfusion, but the plasma should provide him with a temporary fix for all the blood he lost."

Carey nodded, her eyes not leaving her son.

"When the ship reaches port in a few hours we'll have him transferred to a land facility," Dr. Weaver continued. "That way he can get the proper care. Follow me, we have a small lounge in here also. You look tired and should get some rest."

"Ok" Carey said relieved. "Thank you."

"Yep," Dr. Weaver replied as he led Carey to the lounge. It was a small room with a single couch, table and TV. "Pleasant dreams." Dr. Weaver finished with a smile as he walked out.

"Thanks," Carey said again even though he was out of earshot.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry it was kinda short, the next one will be longer. Please Read and Review.**


	20. To the Place I was Before

**(A/N) The part in italics is a flashback.**

**Chapter 20: To the Place I was Before**

Cody tossed and turned in his bed, until finally his covers became a twisted, knotty, mess at the end of his bed. "Ahh, I can't sleep!" He growled angrily to himself. He swung himself to a sitting position on the side of his bed, and for a moment, just sat there, holding his head. The thought of Zack in a hospital bed, tubes everywhere, and Zack struggling to hang on, refused to leave his mind. Cody wiped his face in disgust and sighed to himself.

"I'm going for a walk," he decided finally with another sigh. He walked over to his closet and threw his dark blue hoodie on. Next he silently made his way over to the door, and slipped his sneakers on. Cody took one last look at his sleeping dad and mouthed "I love you, be back soon." With that, he silently slipped out the door and into the cool night air.

"I miss you Zack," Cody said softly to himself as he made his way down the street. "Now you're hurt badly, all because of me. Please be ok, please. I'm sorry." Suddenly a neon light in the corner of Cody's eye caught his attention. "It wasn't your fault," he continued as he turned towards the sign. "It was never your fault…" He trailed off as he turned to face the sign.

The sign was attached to the front of a hotel that bore a strange resemblance to the Tipton, except it was a little wider, wasn't quite as tall, and had two short corridors that stuck out the sides. The sign itself had a neon palm tree with a yellow trunk and green leaves next to two lines of white lettering that said "HOTEL CALIFORNIA." Cody continued to stare at the hotel, awestruck by its beauty and by its resemblance to his former home. As he stared, a memory filled his mind.

"_Wow mommy, it's so big!" Eleven year old Cody said to his mom, as he stared out the back window of their car at a large tan hotel with a green roof. A sign on the front of it said "TIPTON HOTEL."_

"_I bet they have a pool the size of the ocean in there!" Eleven year old Zack said as he pushed Cody out of the way for a better look. "And I'll bet the arcade has every game ever made! I'm gonna play them all till I'm the best there is at all of them!" Zack grinned as he twirled the quarter that was attached to a string in his pocket._

"_So what do you think boys?" Carey said, looking back._

"_We love it!" They said in unison._

"_I'm glad," Carey said she pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. "I'm going to talk to the manager, then we'll come back for the bags."_

"_We're coming too!" The boys said again in unison._

"_Ok," Carey answered. "Here, take mommy's hands."_

_The three Martins made their way across the parking lot and into the hotel. Once inside, they made their way over to the check-in desk._

"_Welcome to the Tipton," an African-American man in black suit greeted them. "How may I help you?"_

"_Hi yes, I'm Carey Martin," Carey replied. "I'm looking for a Maryian Moseby?"_

"_Ah yes, that's me." The man replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Martin." He said extending his hand. His look darkened as he looked down at Zack and Cody, who were giggling softly. "I see you have children…" He grumbled._

"_Miss Martin," Carey replied. "And yes, these are my sons, Zack and Cody. Say hi boys."_

"_Hi Mr. Moseby." Cody said with a grin still plastered on his face._

"_I thought Mary was a girl's name," Zack said, as he and his brother busted up laughing loudly, causing several guests and employees to look over. _

_A growl from Mr. Moseby silenced the twins who then tried to make the most serious face each could muster. "I trust you will keep THEM in check?" Mr. Moseby said looking back at Carey._

"_Yes sir, isn't that right BOYS?" Carey said, emphasizing the last word in her sentence._

"_Yes mom," the twins responded._

"_Good luck with that," Mr. Moseby said with disgust, handing Carey her contract. He then motioned a bellboy over, who had short dark hair and tan skin. "This is Esteban," Mr. Moseby continued. "He will help you with your things. Esteban, this is Carey Martin."_

"_Oh, so you're the new singer?" Esteban said. "In my country singers don't any money because they are no good at anything else." He saw the dark look on Carey's face. "But I'm sure you're different." He said quickly._

"_So anyway, I guess you're gonna help with the luggage?" Carey said. "Also these are my boys, Zack and Cody."_

"_Hi little blond peoples," Esteban said as he shook each of their hands. "I'm Estaben Joulio Ricardo Delerosa Remeirez." Zack and Cody looked at him stunned, as they tried to remember his whole name. "But you can call me Esteban." He said with a smile._

"_Anyway, how about you boys head on up to the suite while Esteban and I go get everything?" Carey asked as she handed Zack and Cody their room keys. "Don't lose these!"_

"_Ok!" The twins said in unison before bolting for the elevator. On their way over, Zack accidentally bumped a table with vase._

"_NO!" Mr. Moseby yelled looking up from the desk and running over._

_Zack and Cody stood stunned as the vase mocking teetered in every direction before plummeting for the floor. At the last second, Esteban dove and caught it. A moment later, Mr. Moseby arrived on the scene._

"_Like I said," He said, looking darkly at Carey. "Good luck with that."_

"_Heh heh," Zack said before he tapped Cody on the shoulder and the two fled the scene. _

"_They'll have this place in flames by the end of the week!" Mr. Moseby growled to himself._

_After arriving on the twenty-third floor, Zack and Cody looked around for their suite. "Which one is it?" Zack asked._

"_2330," Cody replied, looking at the room key envelope. After turning down the hallway, the two made it to their suite. Zack opened the door, and the two walked in, awestruck by the size and beauty of their suite. They walked around exploring, their mouths still hanging open._

_A few moments later, the twins were joined by Carey and Esteban._

"_Wow, for someone who just moved, you don't have a lot of luggage," Esteban said as he unloaded the cart. Carey gave him another look. "But then again, less to hold you down. Anyway I gotta go, bye." With that, he quickly left._

_Carey sighed again as she walked over to her boys and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Welcome home guys."_

"Welcome home," Cody grudgingly muttered softly to himself as he looked away from the hotel, sniffling slightly. He began to walk away, but only got two steps. Something seemed to pull him towards the hotel. Absent-mindedly, he made his way across the street and to the hotel. Cody stood stared inside the window as the night crew straightened up the lobby for the next day. There was also a small radio that sat on the marble check-in desk. Although its sound was extremely faint, Cody could hear music coming from it.

**And in the Master's chambers,  
They gathered for the feast.  
They stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just can't kill the beast.  
**

Shaking his head, Cody turned and walked back to his dad's bus. Silently, Cody slipped back inside the dark bus and made his way back over to his bed. He collapsed on his bed, face down into his pillow. He squeezed a tear out of his eye. "Why can't things be like that again? Zack, why can't you be here with me? Why do you haveta be hurt?" The questions continued to swirl around in Cody's mind as he gently closed his eyes, as consciousness slipped away. "Zack, I miss you so much. Please be ok. Please…please." He continued to mutter the word "please" until he was finally fast asleep.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	21. Relax' Said the Night Man

**(A/N) The part in italics is a dream sequence **

**Chapter 21: 'Relax' Said the Night Man**

"Whassamatter?" Cody said sleepily as Kurt shook him. He looked out the window, it was still dark outside. Cody's head snapped back down to his pillow. "The sun's not even up yet!" He said, his voice half muffled by the pillow.

"Come on, we're going to see Zack." Kurt said.

At the mention of his brother's name, Cody snapped awake. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"You can thank Rob for this one," Kurt said. "He arranged for us to fly over and see Zack. After we land, we'll take a ferry over."

"Really?" Cody said, he pinched himself to make sure he was awake.

"Yea, so come on let's go," Kurt said. He turned away but turned around again, and looked at Cody curiously. "Why are you already dressed?"

* * *

"Cody" 

Cody turned around and saw his dad, Carey, Riley, and Rhuben walked towards him. He backed away from the rail and smiled as the land in front of the ferry boat got bigger and bigger.

"We're almost at the port, Zack's going to be fine" he said happily. He then noticed that looks on their faces. "What?"

"Honey, even though Zack is going to be fine, there are going to be harder things for us" Carey said as she ran her fingers through her son's hair.

"What does that mean?" Cody asked softly. Rhuben stepped forward and hugged Cody.

"It means that Zack's going to have to go to group therapy, be put on suicide watch, and possibly be put into a mental institution." Rhuben replied. Cody shrugged, looking at his feet.

"As long as he's fine," he replied softly. "This was my fault anyway. I don't care what I have to do, just so I can be sure that he's ok. Everything will go back to normal. Except one thing."

"The fact that you'll be going back to Boston," Riley agreed with a nod. She turned to Kurt. "It was fun getting to know your family. Now I see where they got all of their quirks. And from hanging around you a lot, it also shows where Zack got his obsession for girls."

"I can say the same thing, but that's the reason why he thinks I married him" Carey joked and everyone laughed. Nervous, laughter.

"Excuse me, Miss. Martin,"

Carey turned and saw Dr. Weaver walking up to them, with a clipboard in his hands. "No need to worry, your son is fine. I just wanted to tell you that we're going to be in the city in just a half an hour. I called a doctor who is already at the hospital, and they should immediately admit Zack as soon as he gets there."

"Thank you, doctor." Carey replied gratefully.

"Its no problem, I hope he's better soon."

* * *

He was lying in the hospital bed, so peacefully; it was as if he was dead already. Needles poked out of his skin, and monitors beeped. Cody didn't know what to do. All he could say was, "Zack," and then Cody put his head in his hands, and cried. 

_Zack was walking down a long corridor. It was dark, with dim lights from an unknown source flashing on as he passed a certain door, and flickered off as he kept walking. He stopped and looked at each of the doors, and through the tiny windows, he saw his memories._

_In one room, he was eight, and he had to read a composition aloud in class. All of those eyes staring at him, doubtful, expecting eyes. The words of George Washington dried up in his throat, and he made a joke instead. He heard laughter, and was sent to the principles office. Cody went along with him._

_He was twelve, and Cody was trying to climb up after him, who was already at the highest branch of the large tree in their front yard. Cody wanted to prove himself to his brother, and to himself, but instead he lost his footing, and he fell hard. He had to get stitches on his knee. Zack was there to help him._

_Zack was fourteen, and was dancing with one of the prettiest girls at his school. He kept looking over her shoulder, looking at the president of the Drama Club standing by the punch table. He smiled at Cody, and Cody had smiled back._

_The scenes in the room began to get more obscure, and started to have nothing to do with his memories. In one room, a herd of wild horses were galloping in a wide circle. In another room, John Lennon, Marilyn Monroe, and Elvis, were playing cards. Apparently, Elvis was cheating, or so Marilyn accused him of doing._

_Zack tried to open all the doors, but they were all locked. Suddenly, a bright light shined up from above, vaguely showing that the hallway had ended, and the vastness of where he was. Zack blinked, and people appeared in front of him._

* * *

Zack opened his eyes. 

Cody was crying.

He hated it when he saw his brother cry. It scared him. Cody was gripping a hand, his hand, his hand, and Cody was crying because of him.

_Am I dead?_ Zack wondered. _Is this Hell?_

Cody was crying because of him. Cody didn't hate him, and Zack was not going to leave him alone.

The humming of the fluorescent lights wasn't as loud as before, and the muffled word was cleared.

It was his name, "Zack, Zack, Zack," being spoken out of the shaking mouth of his brother in between sobs. It hurt for Zack to move. It hurt for him to breathe, but he managed to say one word.

"-Ody."

He was trying to say Cody, but it was hard to open his mouth too much, it being dry, and his cracked lips made it hurt.

Cody understood anyway.

He let out a cry, and his grip on Zack's hand tightened. He shouted Zack's name, and pulled him up into a hug. It hurt, but Zack hugged his little brother back, making sure to be careful of the IV jutting out of his arm.

"Am...orree. . ." Zack muttered, or tried to, anyway, but Cody shook his head and cradled Zack's head. Cody sat on the edge of the hospital bed and rested his head on top of Zack's. He stared out the window with fresh tears in his eyes, these ones created out of joy.

It hurt, as everything seemed to do, but Zack cried with Cody, and both brothers watched the sunrise through the window.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	22. We are Programmed to Receive'

**(A/N) I got some questions about the beginning of the last chapter so let me clear up what happened. Basically Kurt and Cody (along with Rob and his daughters) travel out to see Zack. Zack is transported from the ship to a land hospital by the ferry boat they are on (Carey meets up with Cody/Kurt on the ferry). The story then picks up with Zack in the hospital after the page break.**

**Chapter 22: 'We Are Programmed to Receive'**

"Zack?" Cody asked turning to his brother. No answer. Zack had fallen asleep again and was now sleeping peacefully. Cody smiled as he looked from his brother back towards the window, the incoming rays painted the room's white walls numerous shades of orange and yellow. "Get better soon Zack," Cody said softly. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. He smiled again before walking out of the room.

"Cody?" Carey said, walking up to her son.

"Hi mom," Cody said before running up to her. "I really missed you!" He gave her a hug.

"I missed you too sweetie," Carey said hugging him back. "Don't worry, Zack's gonna be fine."

"Yea," Cody said, then his look clouded slightly. "Mom?"

"Yea?"

Cody sighed. "Do you think things will ever go back to how they were?"

"Can't really tell you if they will or not," Carey replied, sighing herself. "Even after Zack's done with therapy. Either way, we'll just have to take things as they happen."

"Yea I guess," Cody said, smiling slightly.

"Cody, there's something else," Carey said.

"What?"

"Well, just before I ran into you, I was talking to Mr. Moseby," Carey said. "And it doesn't look like we're going back to Boston."

"What?" Cody asked, his eyes held a look of confusion and worry.

"When I took this job, Mr. Moseby found a temporary replacement for me," Carey explained. "But then some things worked out, and my replacement became permanent."

"So what are going to do?" Cody asked, talking faster and faster. "Where are we going to live? I mean I can still live in LA, but I don't want live out there without Zack, or you. And besides where would you guys live? Hey! I saw this great hotel! Maybe you could-"

"Cody, I already have that worked out," Carey said.

"Huh?" Cody replied, looking up at her.

Carey placed her hand on Cody's shoulder and walked him over to a nearby window. She then pointed to the ship in the harbor. "That's your new home." She said. "If you decide to ever come live with us again."

"Wow." Cody said.

"Yea, Mr. Moseby and Mr. Tipton worked it out," Carey explained.

"Does Zack know?" Cody asked.

"Not yet," Carey replied. "I'm sure he had an idea though when we ended up staying on the ship for an extra circuit, but I haven't told him yet."

"Oh," Was all Cody could say.

"But now I'm going to tell you what I told Zack when we first left. It'll be like we're on vacation all the time, but you might not get to see your friends very often." Carey said.

"Yea, you're probably right."

"So what do you say?" Carey asked.

"Of course I want to come back! Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to come back and live with you and Zack." Cody almost shouted. "I never want to be away from Zack and you for so long again!" He reached over and hugged her. His eyes began to glisten. His breathing deepened as tears fell from his eyes. "It's awesome mom!"

"I'm glad you like it," Carey responded, smiling. "Welcome home."

_Welcome home._ The words echoed in Cody's head, as he buried his face further into his mother's grasp. _Welcome home. Welcome home. Welcome home._ Cody never thought he'd be so glad to hear his mother say that again. It was a moment Cody wished would last forever.

About a minute later, Cody backed up and looked into his mother's eyes, smiling. Carey smiled and ruffled her son's hair, "So my little movie star, when's your big premiere?"

* * *

Riley sat on the end of Zack's bed, watching him sleep. She couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked. Every few seconds his chest rose slightly before falling, each fall followed by a small beep on his monitor. She smiled and sighed softly to herself. _Get well soon you little troublemaker_. She thought to herself. 

A moment later, Zack stirred softly, and opened his eyes about halfway. "Hey," he said softly in a pain filled voice.

"Hi, Zack," Riley said. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts a little," Zack replied. "But I'll live, unfortunately for you." His lips cracked into a smile.

"Oh, damn," She said smiling. She reached out. Zack shuttered a little as she softly hugged him. "Don't ever scare me like that again," She said into his ear. "Or I'll kill you myself!"

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Zack weakly replied, still holding his smile.

Riley laughed. "Definitely a promise."

"I'd better watch out then," Zack said, they both laughed, after which Zack groaned from the resulting pain.

"You better rest," Riley said with a sigh. She got up and turned to leave.

"Hey Riley," Zack said, drawing her attention back to him.

"Yea?" She responded, putting her hand on the doorframe.

"I love you," Zack said before rolling into a sleeping position and yawning softly.

Riley smiled, and blew him a kiss, which he caught as his eye lids slid over his eyes. "Pleasant dreams." She said as she turned and left.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	23. You can Checkout Anytime You Like'

**Chapter 23: 'You Can Checkout Anytime You Like'**

Cody walked back into Zack's room and sat by his bedside. He silently watched his older brother rest, his eyes hopping from the monitors, to Zack, to the seemingly endless tubes, and back again. He knew Zack was going to be all right, but he also knew Zack was still very weak and still very much in pain.

Cody heard music coming from the hallway and glanced over. The janitor had a small radio sitting on his cart. Although the sound was faint and somewhat muffled by the radio's static, he was still able to make out the lyrics.

**Last thing I remember,  
I was running for the door.  
I had to find the passage back,  
To the place I was before.**

"Zack," Cody said with a sigh. He wanted more than anything for Zack to be completely back to normal. "Come on, get better soon." He got up and fixed Zack's blanket, before sitting down next to his bed again. "You always took care of me," Cody continued. "Now I'll take care of you."

'**Relax' said the night man.**  
'**We are programmed to receive.  
You can check out anytime you like,  
But you can never leave.'**

No matter how hard he tried, Cody couldn't shake the twinge of guilt that still sat in the pit of his stomach. It made him sick. He knew Zack had forgiven him, but the question that was still burning in him was, could he ever forgive himself?

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Zack continued to get stronger and stronger, and soon was nearly a hundred percent back to normal. After one final examination, Dr. Weaver released Zack from the hospital. 

"Well Mr. Martin," Dr. Weaver said to Zack. "Looks like you're as healthy as an ox." He smiled as he shook Zack's hand. Dr. Weaver also handed him some information on the therapy sessions he was going to be attending.

"Thanks," Zack said, sheepishly.

"Yep," Dr. Weaver said, shaking Zack's hand again before leaving along with Carey and Kurt who followed him, so they could finish Zack's paperwork, leaving Zack alone with his twin.

After they were gone, Zack turned to Cody. "So you wanna see the ship?"

"Sure," Cody said with a smile.

"Cool," Zack replied.

The twins then headed down towards the harbor. The whole way, Cody continued to gawk at the side of the ship, awestruck by its beauty. When the they reached the deck, Zack swiped his access card and the two boarded the ship. They also decided their first stop should be Zack's looked around before plopping his body down on Zack's bed. "Wow, this is so awesome!" He said. "Musta been nice having your own room,"

"Yea it was great!" Zack replied.

"Yea, except now you get me as a roommate again," Cody said, sitting up.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Zack said. They both laughed.

Throughout the rest of the day, Zack took Cody through the entire ship, and showed him its clubs, arcade, and pool. Along the way he explained every shortcut, perk, and secret the ship had to offer. "Never eat at the shack on deck eight, also the shop on deck four has the best prices for candy, cookies, you name it."

Cody nodded, listening intently.

"Oh, also if you can't get back to your cabin," Zack explained. "The deck nine has the best bathrooms."

"Thanks," Cody said, twisting his eyebrows. "I'll keep that in mind."

The two continued to walk until they reached the ping pong tables. Zack stopped suddenly. He sighed and smiled lightly to himself.

"Hey, Zack," Cody said, stopping also. "What's up?"

"Huh?" Zack replied. "Oh, it's nothing."

"OK?"

Zack smiled as he picked up a couple of paddles. "Was just wondering if you wanted to go a round?"

Cody smiled as he took one of the paddles and walked over to the other side of the table. "Gladly," he said, smiling further. As his brother served the ball, Cody realized something. Zack had forgiven him, and he had finally forgiven himself.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry its kinda short. The next chapter's gonna wrap this story up. Please Read and Review, thanks to all that have.  
**


	24. But You Can Never Leave'

**Chapter 24: 'But You Can Never Leave'**

**(A/N) I only own my own OCs. Darkelements10 owns Rhuben, Riley, their siblings, and their father. This chapter starts off with the characters in LA for the premiere of Cody's movie. Also if you want to get the full effect of this chapter, I'd suggest playing the song "Hotel California" while reading. Start playing the music at the (a/n).**

**Cody's POV**

"That was awesome!" I thought to myself as I walked out of the theater. I was closely followed by Zack, mom and dad, Rhuben, Riley, and their siblings. Chris, Dave, Jay, Mimi, and Monica were also there. Rhuben caught up to me and put her arm around my shoulders as I looked over at her smiling.

"Nice job Cody," Rhuben said.

"Yea that was cool!" Patrick said.

"How would you know?" Noah said looking over at him. "You spent the whole movie with your face in the popcorn bucket!"

"Yea, I think you're a little rounder than before Pat," Sydney said smiling. He and Noah laughed as Patrick took off after them. I shook my head, chuckling softly to myself.

"Hey Cody!" A voice said, turning my attention in the other direction. I looked over and saw Kyle and James standing near the ticket counter. I smiled as I walked over and shook each of their hands.

"Looks like this is gonna be a big one," James said.

Kyle smiled. "Am I good or am I good?" He nodded his head at me.

"Why do you think I always come back to you?" James replied. Kyle smiled.

"So, when does the movie hit theaters everywhere?" I asked, looking at each of them.

"A few weeks," James said. "So Cody, pending how this one turns out, you gonna be up for another shoot?"

Holding my smile, I shifted slightly in my spot. The show business was great, but it almost cost me my brother. I shifted again. "Maybe," I finally said. "Eventually, not right now though."

"Ya know Cody," James said. "Remember I told you show business was like a glass house?" I nodded. "Well," he continued. "I think a hotel might be an easier way to put it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Basically," Kyle said. "You know when you want to go home from a hotel you just checkout?" I nodded again. "Well, in show business, you can check out anytime you like and take a break. But you never leave, so, I know you'll be back."

"Ok," I replied. "Yea I can't wait to do another movie, it's just right now I wanna get everything back in line first."

"Sounds good," Kyle said, and handed me his card. "When you want to come back, just give me a call." Both he and James shook my hand again.

"I definitely will," I said before turning away. I walked back over to Rhuben, who led me away from the group and outside. We stood next to the theater's front canopy, just staring silently up at the sky. Tonight had been so great, but holding her hand, I realized something I wanted to shove out of my mind. This was the last time I would see her for a long time.

"So," I said, finally breaking the silence. "You have fun?"

"Yea," she said softly. "It was great."

"I guess we can still IM each other, or e-mail or something," I said.

"And I'll expect a call every once in awhile," she added with a smile.

"Same here," I replied, forcing a smile. I stared into her eyes. "So it isn't really good bye."

**(a/n) **

"It never is," Rhuben said. We inched closer together. I could hear music coming from inside the theater. It started soft at first but grew louder as my lips met Rhuben's for the last time. As memories of our times together filled my head, the song playing in the theater softly rang in my ears.

**On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair.  
Warm smell of Colitas, rising up through the air.  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light****  
****My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim****  
****I had to stop for the night**

The next morning, mom, Zack and myself were on a plane back to meet the ship for its next tour.

**There she stood in the doorway;****  
****I heard the mission bell****  
****And I was thinking to myself,****  
****'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'****  
****Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way****  
****There were voices down the corridor,****  
****I thought I heard them say..**.

"Come on Codes," Zack said yelling to me. I followed him up to the top deck. "This is the best place to watch the ship cast off." He pointed over to the dock then back over the front of the ship, or "bow" as Zack told me it was called. Never thought I'd see the day when I'd learn something from Zack!

**Welcome to the Hotel California****  
****Such a lovely place, such a lovely place,****  
****Such a lovely face****  
****Plenty of room at the Hotel California****  
****Any time of year, anytime of year,  
You can find it here**

"Oh, also here's something that'll interest you," Zack said, handing me a brochure. "It's some new program I guess they're starting up for tourists, but we get to join in sometimes."

I glanced down at the brochure which was filled with different types of nature walks and reef dives. This was gonna be great! I could study while I was on vacation!

**Her mind is tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends****  
****She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends****  
****How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.****  
****Some dance to remember, some dance to forget**

Zack tapped me on the shoulder, as the sound of the ship's horn filled my ears. A few decks below us, I saw what seemed like every passenger on board gather to watch the ship set sail. After another blow of the horn and a shower of confetti, we were on our way. I looked over at my brother, who smiled back and said, "Welcome aboard."

**So I called up the captain,****  
****'please bring me my wine'****  
****He said, 'we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine'  
And still those voices are calling from far away,****  
****Wake you up in the middle of the night****  
****Just to hear them say..**.

Eventually, I got used to living on the ship, the hardest part was finding my sea legs. Zack can definitely attest to that. Before long, the two of us were back to causing more trouble than ever. I still talk to Rhuben every once in a while, and Zack to Riley. He still misses her, as I miss Rhuben, but they're gonna come on the ship for their next spring break and we can't wait!

Recently I got another call from Kyle, who recommended me for another movie, I still haven't decided yet, and probably won't for a while. That life was fun, but I wouldn't trade this life with mom and Zack for anything! Show business is great, but it definitely has its costs, I know that now. When I think about it, that life is exactly like Kyle said, I can checkout anytime I like…but …I can never leave.

**Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
They're livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise, what a nice surprise**

**Bring your alibis**

**Mirrors on the ceiling, the pink champagne on ice,  
And she said 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device'  
And in the Master's chambers, they gathered for the feast.****  
****They stab it with their steely knives, but they just can't kill the beast.**

I smiled to myself as the thought faded away. I turned my attention back to the bow, as Zack and I watched the ship sail into the sinking sun.

**Last thing I remember, I was running for the door.  
I had to find the passage back to the place I was before**  
'**Relax,' said the night man. 'We are programmed to receive'**  
'**You can checkout anytime you like…  
BUT YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE'**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**(A/N) Thanks to all that have read and reviewed, please continue to do so. I'd also like to thank Darkelements10. As for a sequel to this story, there may be one posted, however, there will be one on TV. Although I didn't know or intend it when I began writing this story, the new Suite Life series "Suite Life on Deck" could be considered a fitting sequel to this story. You'll just haveta fill in the holes yourself.**


End file.
